A Life in Your Eyes
by Dawnrider
Summary: AU: Kagome is from a small village, knows her place and is happy with it. Now her life is changing in ways she never dreamed of and she's not so sure she likes it. A new home, a husband and a new life await her. Could a silent man change everything?
1. Kagome's New Life

This is a fic I've been working on for a little while now but hadn't perfected yet. It's still not perfect but I don't think that's possible. Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think, good or bad. It's based off a book called The Raging Quiet by Sherryl Jordan. If you've never heard of it, look it up. It's really good.

Disclaimer: I do no own Inuyasha or The Raging Quiet 

* * *

It would be a beautiful wedding, she was sure. Her grandfather had planned everything out that he could manage and there was little for her to worry about. But that didn't stop Kagome from trembling as her mother and friends placed garlands of flowers in her hair and fussed with her outfit. This was not how she had intended for her life to go, how she had planned to find her husband. In truth the young woman hadn't really considered marriage before the lord's son had come to ask for her hand but she knew that this was not how she'd wanted it to happen. The entire situation behind his proposal made it hard for her to believe it was all real but her mother fiddling with an unruly curl near her ear made it obvious to Kagome that nothing about this day was the dream she had hoped it to be.

She'd first met Koga months ago when he'd arrived at his father's grand house after years of wandering and doing business for his father far away. She'd heard about him from the other women who worked in the house, twittering about how handsome and charming he was. Kagome had never met the man herself and when she did she found him slightly arrogant but still as handsome as the women had told her. It had been a fluke really, an accident, that they'd met at all. She had been cleaning out an old weapons room, carefully washing the floors without complaint. She'd been on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor when a shadow fell over her. Whipping around and flying into a defensive stance she found herself face to face with a handsome young man. Glowing blue eyes and a jaunty smile lit his lips, adding to the charm that so many women saw in him. He was perhaps older than her by more than a few years and looked as though he had seen a great many things in his travels. The rumor around town was that all the men in his family had a mean streak in them but she saw none of that in him then. Kagome froze before dropping her hands and dipping into a bow. Koga chuckled softly before telling her to raise her head. "There is no need to bow to me," he told her with a small smile, "I am not your master here." There was something in his eyes that day that made an uneasy shiver run down Kagome's spine.

Their next meeting was more intentional on his part, several weeks later. He searched her out and found where she helped with the tending of the lord's garden during the mornings. Kagome had been surprised to see him come around the corner of the house, a sly grin on his lips as his high dark ponytail swung behind him. "Good morning sir," she'd said in shock, bowing faintly as he approached her. "What brings you to the garden this morning?"

He looked her over, making her slightly uncomfortable with quick caress of his eyes. She stood from where she was kneeling in the dirt, facing him with just enough defiance to make his lips twist in a smirk. "I was hoping, Higurashi-san, that you might grant me the honor of accompanying me to the festival this coming week." Speechless, Kagome stood completely still. Was he really asking her? A lord's son? She was no one special, certainly not anyone to look at twice. Why would he ask her instead of one of the prettier girls, one of her friends even? But he seemed determined to ask her and no one else and so Kagome found herself invited and attending the summer festival with the lord's middle son. Her mother, brother and grandfather had all been excited to know about the honor bestowed upon their family. Her grandfather was nearly in tears over the prospect that she may very well have caught Koga's eye for good.

"To think, my own lovely granddaughter could be married to a lord in no time at all!" he cried in excitement while adjusting his robes. Her mother dressed Kagome and then herself for the festival, helping her younger brother Sota put on his shoes.

"Jii-chan, I'm not ready to get married and certainly not to Ookami-sama's son! He's older than me and I've only met him once before." But the young woman's complaints went unheard in the bustling household. She was ushered out the door and made to wait patiently for the young lord to retrieve her from their front gate. When he did he did so in style, his clothes fine and clean pressed. He had a small bouquet of flowers from his father's garden in his hand and Kagome took them with a blush. The two walked in silence, Kagome subtly deterring the young man when he seemed to be getting a bit too close. Overall she had a good time that night but she couldn't say that Koga's company added anything to the festivities. He was boastful and arrogant, not that Kagome wasn't used to it, but she was more accustomed to the polite young men who came to pay their respects at the shrine her family lived on and found the lord's son slightly irritating. At the end of the night he returned her to her gate where she bowed to him in farewell. Kagome turned to go inside but noticed that Koga was still standing where she'd left him. "Was there something you needed sir?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow, twisting her long dark hair over her shoulder when it fluttered in the breeze. He bit his lip and nodded but said nothing. Curious, Kagome took a step forward but not close enough to be impolite. Needless to say she was startled when he took her hand. For a moment he looked as though he fully intended to kiss her but lifted her hand to his lips instead. She stood wide-eyed as he bowed, turned and left.

Several months passed, the town preparing for winter and the Higurashi family going about their usual business. The only interruption to their days were the occasional visits of the lord's son, and the more frequent arrival of gifts for Kagome from far off places. Her grandfather, brother and mother would fawn over the gifts, often more excited about them than she was herself. Kagome was no fool, she knew what Koga's intentions were, she just had no idea how to turn him away without insulting him and bringing bad things down on her family. The young woman continued to work in the lord's house every week to make extra money for her family and help her grandfather with the shrine the rest of the week. Times were getting harder and fewer families were sending their donations every month. As the alms decreased in number, the Higurashi family funds also dropped. Kagome saw the strain it was bringing upon her mother who knew of no other way to bring in money. Kagome took it upon herself to work more days each week in the lord's house and by default, ran into Koga more often.

He was always glad to see her and she found him a slight comfort in that he seemed to sympathize with her family. He never made her feel poor, or like she didn't belong at his side as they walked through the gardens on her lunch break. He made a good friend in times when she felt as though the life she'd known was slipping out from under her feet. When her grandfather announced that no one had required a blessing or exorcism in over a month Kagome felt a faint desperation fill her. How were they to survive? The answer came on a startling and chilly night, a knock on the door. Sota went to answer it and ushered in Koga. "Ookami-sama, to what do we owe this pleasure?" her Jii-chan asked in wonder. Mama bustled to make tea and the whole family knelt at the table in awed silence while the young lord sipped from his cup.

"It has come to my attention that you have been struggling the last few months." At their silence he continued. "My father will not make it through the winter and my brothers will take his place. I hoped to come offer my assistance to your family while I still had the power to do so."

"But Ookami-sama, I don't know that there is anything you can do," Kagome spoke, ashamed that he had taken it upon himself to aide her family because they had no money when his own father was sick. It was a hard reminder to know that they were poorer than even before and that he knew this was the fact. How could he really find time to come offer them help when he had so much to handle on his own? "We appreciate your offer, but I…"

"There is one thing." Chewing his lower lip in a pensive gesture, Koga sighed before turning his eyes on the head of the house. "Higurashi-san, I have come to take your granddaughter as my wife. Your family will be well taken care of if you agree and you will have one less mouth to feed." The entire Higurashi family gaped at the young man, Kagome white as a sheet in her shock. Turning her eyes to her grandfather, she silently begged him to tell the man no. She wasn't ready to marry, she was only seventeen! Granted, most girls her age had sweethearts or even husbands already, but that didn't mean that she was ready. She was willing to become a miko, like he had always wanted, anything for him to tell Koga to go away. "My father has given me a small piece of valuable land to make my own and I need a lovely young woman such as your granddaughter to make it a home." In a daze she watched her grandfather nod his head solemnly, his eyes glazing over as he gave away his only granddaughter. Kagome wanted to run, to hide, but her legs were frozen and she could do nothing as Koga smiled at her, taking her hands in his and kissing them both. His deep blue eyes glowed with happiness and he obviously thought her stunned silence was her little heart fluttering with giddy excitement.

Now they rode side by side on a wagon seat in the same uncomfortable silence that had pervaded their wedding. Kagome felt a tiny amount of bitterness toward her grandfather for selling her off to this man, for giving her away to save the family. But deep down she understood and she could have put up a fight had she chosen to do so. Her mother had cried for hours that night, holding Kagome as she too cried for the loss of her family. Almost directly after the wedding plans had been made for them to move to the landholding Koga had been left by his father. She didn't have the warm feelings that her mother had told her she would feel when she was married to a man she loved and it didn't surprise her. She didn't love this man, not really. He was pleasant to her and treated her with as much kindness as she could hope for but she felt nothing for him but respect. He had taken her as his wife, a poor shrine guardian's granddaughter, and provided for her family so that they could keep the shrine and eat.

"You are awfully quiet my dear," came a deep voice from her left. Kagome nodded softly but said nothing. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"No. I… I miss my family," she responded. A gently hand was placed on her knee for a moment and she looked up into sympathetic blue eyes. "I will be alright once we reach our new home," she whispered. She didn't believe it and she had a feeling that Koga didn't either. He asked nothing more of her and continued to guide the horses to the town where they would now live. Her new husband had told her very little about the place they would soon call home and Kagome was curious to find out what it was like. Were the people friendly? Was the house nice? Koga had said it was valuable but had said nothing more about the house itself other than it sat in a small cove.

Coming around a bend, the village came into view. It was a small place with quaint houses that looked like they had roughed the sea winds for many years. There were few people around and Kagome wondered why. Her question was answered as she heard people shouting and the unearthly loud slap of someone being whipped. She looked to the sound and found one of the most terrifying things she had ever seen. A boy was tied up, being flogged by a tall burly man with a crowd of townspeople surrounding them both. The people standing around were shouting things like "Get the demon out of him!" and "Make sure he learns his lesson this time!" Appalled and utterly sickened she rose to leap from the wagon and make them stop as the boy continued to endure his pain in a deafening silence.

"Sit down woman, you'll fall from the wagon," Koga snapped, yanking down on her arm roughly. Kagome glanced at him before returning her eyes to where the whipping seemed to have ceased. The boy's back was flayed wide open, the blood seeping from his wounds obvious even at their distance. Tears welled in her eyes as she saw how the villagers left him there, tied to the post with no way to untie himself. Again Kagome fought to jump from the wagon but was restrained by the man at her side. "Kagome, you'll do well to listen to me. The boy's obviously stolen something. Let the villagers dole out their punishment or you'll be next." Though everything in her railed against the idea, Kagome did as told and remained seated. She watched as the poor boy turned to look at them, the deep sorrow on his face stabbing her. 'I'm sorry,' she told him silently, 'I would have stopped them.' Even from there he seemed to understand her look and watched their wagon turn the corner down into the village.

Once in the square, Kagome took in the houses more closely, studying the people as they returned to them. The people were as weathered looking as their homes. It was obvious they would not likely be accepting of her and her new husband if they would do what they had done to the boy. Kagome found herself terrified when Koga told her to stay in the wagon while he went into the local teahouse to pick up some supplies. They only had their lunch from earlier, most of which they hadn't eaten, and the dried rice that would only last them the next few days.

"I'll be right back Love," he murmured, leaning over to place a kiss on her lips but catching her cheek instead when she turned her head at the last moment. He made a sound like he had growled low in his throat but said nothing more before disappearing into the building. Kagome sat stiffly on the seat of the wagon, her heart pounding. They had yet to kiss and the prospect of such a thing with this man she hardly knew scared her more than it should have. Lost in her thoughts, Kagome almost missed the sound of someone approaching her. Tensing in fear, she slowly turned her eyes and met a pair of deep violet irises. They were the most amazing shade she had ever seen and she was shocked to see how close they were.

The face surrounding those eyes was thin and sad yet held a note of strength and defiance. The blood from his back had soaked into what was left of his shirt and his wrists were bruised and bleeding where the ropes had cut into them. Kagome gasped slightly and the boy shrunk back from her. Biting her lip, the young woman slowly lowered herself to the ground beside him, watching him watch her. "Hello," she whispered. Her tone apparently intrigued him because he moved closer but not close enough that she could touch him. She reached into the wagon for the remains of their lunch, only managing to find a couple rice balls in her short search. She offered them to the boy who was watching her from beneath dark unruly bangs. "Here, I made them myself." It was evident he was curious about her but still wary. He was older than she'd first thought, maybe two or three years older than herself. After a moment he took the food from her hands but darted off between two houses. Startled by his rapid departure, she stood and watched the path he'd taken. A few minutes later she noticed footsteps behind her and turned to find Koga striding toward her with several bags slung over his shoulders. He looked ultimately triumphant though in Kagome's opinion, buying some meat, grain and tea was hardly anything to be proud of when you had a lot of money.

"There we are. Come on then," he said, hefting the foodstuffs into the wagon and holding out a hand to help her up into the wagon. The young woman was stubborn and only allowed his help after a few moments of wary staring. She didn't trust him yet and it bothered him more than he thought it would. 'It matters not. She'll be mine in every sense soon enough and all that mistrust will be gone from her eyes.' Taking up the reins Koga led the horses the rest of the way through town and back into the hills on the other side. Kagome took in the beauty that surrounded them, noticing a small Buddhist temple sitting a small ways from the road. Standing in front of the gate with a broom was a monk in long black and purple robes. He offered them a wave in greeting on their way past and Koga saw his little wife smile and wave in response. She was a bit more spirited than he'd realized and while it irritated him to have to control that spirit, he found himself fired up by the prospect of a fiery wife. "Our new home is just ahead."

It wasn't at all what she'd been expecting. There was nothing special about the place aside from the land it sat on. The small house, no bigger than any in town, sat a ways from a small area of beach. The beach was protected by two outcroppings of land and there were trees shading the house from getting too much sun or wind. The house was pretty but even smaller than the one she and her family lived in back at the shrine. "It's a little smaller than I pictured," she admitted when Koga asked her what she thought of it. He huffed but said nothing and began moving their things into the house. Kagome went inside and instantly noticed how filthy it was. "Don't bring any of that in here until I've had a chance to clean!" she cried, stalling Koga from bringing in their chests of clothes. He sighed but put his hand up in defeat and sat on one of the chests. Kagome bustled about, wiping down cobwebs and using the broom her younger brother had made for her to sweep the dust out the door. The hearth was next, sitting in the middle of the floor, and it took a good deal more cleaning than she'd hoped. Once she was done the place looked a little better and she was covered in dirt. "Alright, you can bring it in now," she said with a sigh. Koga's blue eyes sparkled with mirth as he looked down at her but he nodded without saying a word. Kagome took advantage of the small spring she found running to the sea just off in the woods to clean her face and hands.

When she returned Koga had everything in, the futon rolled in the corner farthest from the door, a small table across from that and their clothing chests along the back wall. He had started a small fire in the fire pit and had a pan on so she could make dinner when she returned. She did so without complaint since Koga gave her a pleading look worthy of a small child. The two ate their meal in silence as seemed to have become custom. Kagome felt Koga's eyes on her but couldn't find the courage to look him in the face. His thoughts were as easy to read as if he had laid them out in front of her. 'What makes him so eager to lay with me? We have years ahead of us for that and we've hardly known one another five months.' But no matter what her thoughts or fears on the matter Koga's intentions were planned for that very night and he seemed to have no problem making sure Kagome knew exactly what he was thinking. Needless to say it took the romance out of it.

Once Kagome had finished cleaning their dishes and laying them to dry on a cloth near the window, she found she had nothing left to keep her from the futon. Koga was already in nothing but his sleeping yukata and had unrolled the futon to lie down. His hair was down around his face in an admittedly enticing manner but Kagome found herself shaking in fear. Her whole body, her whole entire being felt wrong. Something about this situation had her heart beating faster in a way that made her want to throw up. "Are you going to stand there all night?" Koga's voice startled her from her fearful ponderings. How was she supposed to put him off? She flashed him a nervous smile, asking him to turn away while she changed. He chuckled softly but did as requested. After that Kagome found him stretched out on his back under the covers and her eyes widened at the look in his eyes. There was something predatory lurking in the depths of his gaze and it sent chills through her body. Turning away she went about saying her prayers for the night, hoping to stall until Koga finally gave up and went to sleep.

Kagome didn't anticipate the way the room felt like it was alive as she silently went through her blessings over her family and the home she now occupied. A growl rumbled behind her and she whipped around. Koga's eyes were closed and he looked as though he were in pain. What on earth was going on? "Koga-sama?"

"It's nothing. Come to bed woman," he hissed. Kagome's eyes remained wide in fear but she finally gave up and did as told. She tried to stay as far to the side as possible but no matter what she did she could feel the warmth of Koga's long form stretched out beside her. Squeaking in fear when he rolled near her caused him to make that noise she thought of as growling once more. "Are you afraid of me Kagome?" he murmured in her ear just before he lay his hand on her bare thigh. Neither one anticipated the shock that would run through his fingertips, driving him back. "Bitch!" he shouted, shooting up off the bed. Kagome stared at him then looked down at herself as if that might tell her what had happened. She'd felt no pain, why had he?

"What was that?" she whispered in horror. Koga's eyes held a faint light she didn't like the look of and his stance was angry as he stood breathing heavily over her. He seemed to have a very good idea of what had happened and seemed to blame her for the painful shock he'd gotten. He continued to huff and growl before crawling back into bed and rolling onto his side away from her. Kagome waited until he was asleep before she finally allowed herself to relax. 'That has to be wrong. That isn't supposed to happen!' But something about Koga touching her had always put her off… just never that strongly. Maybe there was something wrong with her. She'd go to the temple in the morning and ask for help.

* * *

So that's the first chapter. Let me know if I should bother posting any more chapters. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Tea and Cake or Death?

Second chapter! Here we get to meet everyone's favorite hentai monk. Please review if you get the chance. Thanks a lot!

Warning: Things of a slightly sexual and nonconsentual nature. Nothing too graphic though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or The Raging Quiet

* * *

"Greetings miss! What brings you to the temple this fine morning?" Kagome wasn't sure if the monk was being genuine or perhaps trying to sell her something. "You are the young lady who arrived with the young lord yesterday, are you not?" She nodded with a faint flush on her cheeks. It was no doubt all over town already that they were newlyweds and that meant everyone thought they were… Well it wasn't true so it didn't matter what people said about them. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Higurashi… er… Ookami Kagome I guess now," she said with a nervous bow. The monk smiled widely as he bowed in return, a hand held up in blessing. He was young, especially for a monk, and had a disarmingly charming smile. Luckily for Kagome she knew better than to fall for a smile like that. He had blue eyes with just enough purple in them to make them indigo and deep black hair pulled back in a small low tail. His ears sported a few gold hoops, one in his right and two in the left.

"Well Ookami-sama…"

"Please, just Kagome," she said with a laugh. She felt more at ease with this man than she had felt in the presence of a man in several weeks.

"Well Kagome-sama, I'm Miroku. I hope you are making yourself at home in our small village." His smile was warm and he invited her in for a cup of tea. As they made their way inside a movement caught her attention and she glanced toward the garden wall where a familiar figure crouched. "Ugh! Inuyasha, get down from there," Miroku scolded, hurrying over to where the boy sat and shaking his staff at him, the rings jingling angrily. The dark-haired boy ignored him and his staff, his eyes focused entirely on Kagome. She watched in mute fascination as he finally leapt down from the wall and strode toward her. "You leave her alone, she doesn't know you yet Inuyasha." Miroku's words seemed to fall on deaf ears as he came several steps closer and stood in front of the frozen young woman. "I'm sorry Kagome-sama, he doesn't listen to a word I say. He's usually harmless," he assured her.

"Then why do they beat him in the village?" she whispered as she found herself locked in his burning violet gaze. The look he gave her was both questioning and serious, as though he wasn't quite sure what to make of her.

"So you have seen him before," Miroku sighed. "Usually they don't get the chance because I stop them but sometimes they catch him when I'm not around. He can't speak a word and the villagers think he's possessed by demons. I try to knock some sense into them but most of them are far older than myself and very set in their ways. Inuyasha really is harmless and if they'd show him a little kindness I'm sure he would straighten right out."

"I don't understand."

Miroku glanced at the young man still staring avidly at Kagome. "Sometimes he flies into these rages, throws things, knocks down sheds… He's very strong. He never hurts anyone but the villagers assume he's capable of it." Leading her inside he poured her a hot cup of tea and even offered one to the silent man who had followed them in. He didn't touch it for a long time, just sitting and watching them talk. "There's also a legend of a demon that prowls the forests around here one night a moon cycle and many of the villagers are quite certain it's him. Now I for one don't see how they could think such a thing. He's as human as you or I, he just doesn't live the way we do." All this went on without much movement on Inuyasha's part. He seemed unfazed that they were talking about him and apparently cared very little about what they did. His shirt was still red with his blood from the day before but she could see that someone, probably Miroku, had cleaned and bandaged his wounds. Kagome frowned as it became evident that she was getting to a point in her visit where she needed to ask her question.

"Miroku-sama, I was hoping that perhaps you could help me with something?"

"Of course, anything. I live to serve."

Nervously and with a glance at their quiet companion, Kagome chewed her lip. Miroku caught on to her body language and shooed Inuyasha, along with his tea and a snack, outside. The boy didn't seem pleased by the dismissal, scowling deeply, but went anyway. Miroku returned and sat across from Kagome on the floor. "Last night, Ookami-sama… I mean my husband," she began, pausing in worried agitation, "Well he tried to touch me and… it shocked him."

Miroku gave a small chuckle and a wink. Kagome knew almost right away that he misunderstood what she meant. "Ah newlyweds. I'm sure that being together for the first time was a bit startling for both of you."

Kagome frowned and shook her head. "No, no. His hand was burned and he pulled away as if in pain. He seemed to know what was going on but he wouldn't tell me. Do you know what it could have been?" This truly puzzled the monk. He sat for a few moments in contemplative silence, staring at Kagome. As she became increasingly agitated under his scrutiny a faint glow began to surround her, a strong aura that he couldn't quite believe at first.

"Where is it you come from Kagome-sama?" he asked quietly, not wanting to startle her. She explained that she had lived in a shrine her whole life in a village a couple dozen ri or so over from this one. Miroku smiled at the ease of such a prognosis. "My dear, you're a miko. A true, blood miko. I haven't met someone like you in years," he said with a wide grin. She looked shocked but a relieved look crossed her face for the briefest moment. "Perhaps your problem stems from that. Miko were meant to stay pure and having a man touch you may have set off certain… ingrained defenses that you were not aware of." Kagome chewed her lip. That could be it but something made her wonder if that was all it was. She reached out and waited as Miroku did the same. Nothing happened. "Perhaps it is because I am a monk?" he offered. Kagome shook her head gently. She knew that wasn't it. Something about Koga in particular had to have set off this reaction. Her male family members had never made such a thing happen, her one sweetheart of the past, Hojo, had held her hand and nothing like this had happened. She'd never even felt anything when he touched her. Koga was a completely different story. Her skin had always tingled uncomfortably when he held her hand, even though he wore gloves most of the time.

"Maybe…" With a deep breath Kagome stood and slowly trailed outside. Inuyasha was sitting on the wall once more, eyes on the horizon. The angry slashes through his clothes pained her and she wished that there were something she could do to erase the hurt and rejection he had obviously been subjected to. With this thought in mind and her earlier instinct she approached the raven-haired young man and watched him for a few moments. He set down his cup lazily as he turned to look at her but made no move to come down from the wall. His eyes were intense, full of curiosity and some emotion Kagome had no hope of interpreting. He finally slipped from the wall with the grace of a cat and leaned his shoulder against it. Appearing apathetic, Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest and waited to see what exactly she seemed to be planning. With a shaking hand, Kagome reached out to touch him. When he didn't flinch away from her touch, as she had expected, she became braver and finally felt the smooth surface of his skin under her fingertips. Nothing happened. Releasing a soft sigh in relief, Kagome didn't expect the slow movement of the young man's hand and startled when he touched her hand in return. "Oh!" she gasped when a spark of something unknown shot through her system. It wasn't unpleasant like Koga's touch often was, but warm and somehow relaxing. Inuyasha's eyes widened momentarily as he apparently felt the same sensation, his lids falling halfway as his mouth twisted in a tiny dreamy smile. Something startled him and he bolted from the temple walls before anyone could do anything to stop him. "Wait!" Kagome shouted in hopes of calling him back but slumped in defeat when she still stood alone in the garden with Miroku standing behind her.

"Kagome-sama? What happened?" he questioned her. She shrugged, unable to explain apart from the fact that she didn't think it had been painful for Inuyasha, simply different from the reaction to Koga. "It must be all men apart from those of a holy persuasion. Your family is a shrine family, it would make sense for there to be a bit of holiness in all of you." Kagome had to concede his point but she couldn't help remembering how Hojo's touch had done nothing and how Inuyasha's had created a pleasant reaction on both their parts. What about Koga made it impossible for him to touch her and how was she supposed to explain to her new husband that he couldn't without getting hurt?

She noticed when she arrived home that Koga was fixing the roof, precariously perched on the tiles to replace a few. He waved down at her from his spot but made no move to come down. Not wanting to distract him from what he was doing, Kagome went about preparing their evening meal. She hoped to make it large and filling so it would be easier to tell Koga the bad news and send him to bed with at least a full stomach. It had been a long time since she had had all the supplies to make a big dinner like this and she felt a tad rusty. Everything ended up smelling and tasting as good as she could hope for and it wasn't long after she'd finished that her husband came down off the roof and slipped in the front door. "What is that smell Kagome, it's amazing!" he enthused. She grinned sheepishly, motioning that he clean up before he sat down to eat. Koga did so without comment and knelt at the table to be served. Kagome smiled softly to herself as she watched him eat with gusto, so thrilled that he enjoyed her cooking that she forgot what she'd needed to tell him. "Kagome, have you noticed anything in the house that's… off?" Koga suddenly questioned mid bite. It was obvious to her that he was more curious than he was willing to let on. She opened her mouth to mention the sensation she'd had while saying her prayers the night before but got the feeling that wasn't what he meant. Finally she just shook her head and offered him another bowlful of rice. "You'll have to tell me if you run into anything strange," he told her seriously, pointing his chopsticks at her in a somewhat accusing manner. Kagome only nodded sharply, hoping to get his attention off of her and back onto his food.

Cleaning up after the meal took longer than it had the night before and Kagome was tired after her long walk to and from the temple, her earlier tidying up of the small garden out in back, and preparing a large meal. Koga went outside to wash up more thoroughly before returning in just his yukata once more. Kagome blushed and suddenly remembered what she had meant to tell him earlier. "Ookami-sama…" she began as he approached her. He'd seen her say her prayers earlier and knew there was no excuse for her to not come to bed when he asked this time.

"Call me by my name woman," Koga frowned though he seemed a little more amused than angry. "I intend to have you screaming it in the next hour," he purred as his hands came to rest on her hips. The uncomfortable tingling made itself known and Kagome tried again to explain what she had discovered earlier. But Koga wouldn't listen and began sliding her yukata off of her shoulders. The young woman tried to catch it, to keep it from falling from her body, but her husband made it quite clear that he wanted it off. Whenever his hands touched her skin a faint spark made contact with the young lord's hands. He ignored it even though Kagome could see and smell that it was burning his flesh. Why would he continue to touch her knowing it hurt him in such a way? "Wench, stop shutting me out," he grumbled finally. Kagome gasped and shuddered as he pressed himself fully against her naked front, singeing his own chest with the contact. "It won't hurt anymore if you just stop fighting me," he told her though she wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, her or himself.

"Stop, it's burning you," she cried, attempting to push him back from her. His blue eyes flashed dangerously and he not so gently flipped her onto her back on the futon, hovering over her, caging her in with his body. His yukata had slid open with their struggles and his length brushed her thigh with a pain-filled hiss coming from Koga. Kagome sobbed, partially for the pain she couldn't stop inflicting on him and mostly because of her fear. This was not how she thought her first time with a man was supposed to go. There was supposed to be love and kindness, gentle touches and soft sighs. The man leaning over her was all roughness and uncaring attitude, his sights set on bedding her at all costs. The invisible barrier that seemingly coated her skin continued to injure Koga while he still tried in vain to calm her down enough to remove the obstacle. "Koga, please, stop!" Kagome's cries went unheard as he finally decided enough was enough and simply drove into her unwelcoming entrance. Kagome screamed as white-hot fire licked through her, pain she had never felt before in any part of her body affecting her most sensitive of places.

Kagome's scream was nothing in comparison with that of Koga's, an unearthly howl leaving his throat. She caught a glimpse of his eyes before watching her husband disappear, bursting into dust before an unnatural wind swept it out the window. Kagome could hardly breathe for fear. Never in her life had something so terrifying happened to her and she hardly felt herself dress and scramble out of her new home and over the low hills to the temple. Pounding at the door sapped the last of her strength and she collapsed in tears on the stoop. Hurried footsteps reached her ears just before the gate was opened and Miroku came stumbling out into the night. "Kagome-sama? Dear gods, what's happened?" he cried, kneeling down to gently lift her away from the ground.

"I killed him houshi-sama!" she sobbed, "He… We… Oh Kami-sama," she gasped before leaning away from him and emptying her stomach. Miroku tried not to gag, carefully holding the young woman's long hair out of the way. She dry heaved for a little and then allowed him to help her up and into the temple. It took a glass of sleep-inducing tea and several hours of soothing speech to settle the distraught woman and Miroku was exhausted by the time she finally fell asleep. But there were still pressing matters to take care of. The monk stepped out of the temple and was relieved to see a pair of golden eyes staring at him out of the relative darkness.

"Stay here and watch her. I'm going to her house to try and figure out what happened," he told the figure shrouded in the shadows near the wall of the temple. The blinking of those eyes was the only indication that he'd been heard but Miroku knew that he would be heeded. He headed back inside to dress and stocked himself with protective ofuda before leaving the temple in search of the truth. When he arrived at the small house on the cove it was evident to him that there was something about Ookami Koga that even his wife had not known. "Such strong youki," the monk muttered, "It's no wonder he was shocked by her aura. Lady Kagome must not have known or she would never have married a demon." Shaking his head sadly he went in through the still open door and inspected the house. There was a thin film of dust lining the edge of the window and Miroku dissipated it with a cloth and an ofuda for good measure. The traces of youki within the dust had unnerved him, making it clear that those tiny bits were all that was left of poor Kagome's husband. His youki still lingered in the house though Kagome's protective and purifying aura was ingrained in the walls more deeply than Koga's presence. It was obvious that the untrained miko placed blessings on the house every day and that even a strong youkai like Koga had been unable to withstand the strength of her inexperienced powers.

Having a very good idea of what had happened Miroku made his way back to the temple and nodded to the silent sentry who waited outside the door. A wordless conversation passed between the two before Miroku bowed his thanks to the figure and went back inside. The wide rays of moonlight lit silver strands of hair, dancing in them and alerting any onlooker to the beauty of such an unusual shade. But there was no one to see the creature, the mute guard of the small Buddhist temple that soundlessly ached for the fragile woman who lay asleep within its walls. He had smelled her fear, her pain and confusion and it had made his nose burn. He wanted to understand her, to know why she cared so much for killing one so like him and yet different enough to make him the abomination. Someday, he vowed, he would understand the strange woman and her even stranger ways. But not this night. This night she was alone and afraid until finding sanctuary in the arms of the temple and sleep. 'Let her sleep.'

* * *

Oooo….

Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review if you enjoyed it.


	3. Smoke Gets in Your Eyes

Third chapter of the story. Hopefully no one had a problem with the last chapter. I got some complaints on mediaminer I guess. If you aren't comfortable with violence or some rude language then I wouldn't suggest reading this story. I've tried to keep it to a minimum but apparently some people have had a problem with what's already been written. Please make wise choices about your own maturity level and don't read something you're uncomfortable with.

Enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or The Raging Quiet.

* * *

The morning light brought Kagome out of her heavy slumber and for a moment she was disoriented. She sat up, looking around to take in her surroundings. A slightly shabby futon padded her from the floor where she lay and she was covered in a warm blanket. The walls of the room were bare and there was little else in it beside herself. A small chest sat along one wall and a broom leaned in one corner. Kagome silently slipped from the bed and adjusted her rumpled clothing. She knew this was the temple, remembered what had happened the night before yet felt more than a little detached from the situation. For some reason her mind decided that if she didn't think it was real, it wouldn't be. But that idea came crashing down as soon as she saw Miroku rise from his meditation and approach her. "Houshi-sama," she whispered, her voice cracking in fear. 

"Kagome-sama… Ohayo," he greeted, hoping to keep the mood light until he could explain what he had discovered the night before. Kagome looked confused and fearful, unsure of how he could greet her so casually after what had happened. He motioned for her to sit at his table and made her sip a cup of tea. She complied in silence. He then explained to the young woman what he had felt when he entered her house the night before. She listened with rapt attention as he told her that her husband had been a demon. "I can only assume by the surname that he was a wolf youkai. By the strength of his remaining youki I'd say he was a fairly high level demon. They can appear as human as you or I if one doesn't know what to look for." When asked Kagome responded that he was covered by no markings so it was clear that he was not youkai royalty. "Thank Buddha for that at least. You have enough stress as it is." Kagome was still in shock when Inuyasha came striding in like he owned the place. He dug around looking for something until Miroku stood with a sigh and made the young man move. "I really wish you would just ask for breakfast instead of trying to take it yourself," he told the other raven-haired man with a shake of his head.

Without anymore fuss Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome and stared patiently at the monk, waiting to be given food. He barely acknowledged the young woman next to him, too intent on the food coming to notice the way she cringed away from him. He did notice when Miroku glanced at her worriedly while setting a cup of tea and a bit of rice before him. Looking at her he saw how she had physically curled in on herself and looked to the monk for answers. When he simply shook his head at him Inuyasha shrugged and went about eating his meal. Once he had finished he strode back out without a backward glance. "Does he always do that?" Kagome questioned, finally finding her voice.

Miroku sighed and gave a soft laugh. "No. He doesn't usually come around much at all. I think he stays out in the hills and forest most of the time, away from the village. He doesn't like to be inside." He stared out of the front door for a few moments with a tiny smile on his lips. "He's freer than anyone I've ever known but so very troubled. I think the wilderness is the only place he truly feels comfortable. With the way the villagers treat him, it's no wonder." Kagome followed his gaze out of the doorway to where they could see Inuyasha sitting idly on the wall once more. "I think perhaps he feels protective of you. He would never hang around for this long after a free meal if it were just me," he told her with a chuckle, his indigo eyes laughing. Kagome let a little twist come to her mouth. 'Protective of me… How sweet.'

Miroku finally convinced Kagome to go back to her house but offered to come with her. Grateful for the monk's presence, the young woman entered her front door and felt the absence of her husband's aura. She hadn't realized how quickly she had become accustomed to it until it was gone. Everything looked just as it had when she left except for the fire having gone out. She slowly knelt beside it and encouraged it back to life before looking around the little house that was now hers. She was a widow after only two days. "What am I going to do?" she whispered.

"Why not return to your family?" Miroku responded from where he stood by the door. Kagome shook her head slowly. "I don't understand Kagome-sama."

"I married Koga to keep them from starving… if his family finds out that he's dead, they'll probably take back what they've already given them." With a sigh she stood and went about tidying the room even though it didn't need it.

"Do you intend to lie to his family?" the monk asked with a distinct frown. Kagome laughed bitterly.

"Lie to his family who lied to me? If I tell them I know Koga was youkai and that they are as well, they'll likely kill me. They govern that village fairly enough and I can only hope they continue to do so. If they have reason to believe the rest of us know about them, they may not remain so kind." Nodding at her assessment, Miroku sighed deeply. The poor girl would be left alone, away from the village with no man in the house. He tried to think if there were any unoccupied houses in the village proper but came up empty. There was no way around it.

"Perhaps you should come live in the temple Kagome-sama. It is much too dangerous for you to live out here on your own."

His suggestion was met with a soft laugh and a small smile. "No Miroku-sama, there's no need for that. If I can get something to keep the door locked from inside and you bless this house to keep the evil spirits out, I should be more than fine." The monk was skeptical and couldn't imagine leaving the young woman to live in this place by herself. She was right though, there wasn't much that anyone could do to harm her if she had the things she asked for. The two turned when there was a loud crash just outside and the frightened whinny of the horses. Miroku motioned for Kagome to stay back but she wasn't one to cower.

"Argh! Inuyasha you oaf!" Miroku shouted, shaking his fist, when he found the dark-haired young man digging through the shed where the wagon was kept. "Get out of there, those aren't your things." The houshi was ignored until Kagome came up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. He cast her a small smile and continued digging until he found what it seemed he was looking for. A wide wood plank, a few inches thick, was held out in his hands for Kagome to inspect. She laughed softly, knowing he had heard her earlier request. The poor boy looked so hopeful that even if it hadn't been what she needed she would have taken it without complaint.

"See now Miroku-sama, he doesn't ignore everything we say." Inuyasha carried the plank over to the house, setting it inside the door before going back out to the shed, presumably in search of something to attach it to the doorframe with. Finding a few chunks of smaller wood he and the monk managed to construct a set of brackets so she could set the heavy plank in them and keep the door from swinging open. She practiced hefting it a few times, glad of her long hours of work before she left her village. "Thank you both so much. I feel better already," Kagome told the two dark-haired men with a grin. Inuyasha stood by the doorway, not quite coming in and the young woman offered him a cup with water. He stared at her a little strangely, as though he didn't quite believe that she was offering him anything. After a few more moments of coaxing she managed to get him inside and at the table next to Miroku and both men drank from their cups in silence. Kagome couldn't help smiling at the two as she swept up the mess they had left behind. She felt so blessed to have found friends so quickly, especially with all the strange goings on with her now deceased husband. She was lucky, and she knew it.

Her third night in her home by herself was nearly as frightening as the two previous. She had told Miroku that he didn't need to come check on her every day since he had more important things to take care of in the village and she swore she didn't need to be coddled. He had looked worried but had finally agreed with a sigh. Now she almost wished she'd asked him to come by. The night sounds were always soft and soothing at first but once she tried to drift off to sleep in her bed alone they distorted into the whispers of evil spirits, the scratch of demon claws on her door. She had found a way to cover the windows but even with Miroku's and her own blessing on every one she feared that something would try to come in. That night there was a storm and all the noises of the night were overpowered by the rain and wind. Kagome huddled down in her futon to wait it out since she knew she wouldn't sleep. The wind whistled in through the windows and under the door, making a frightening racket. Rain pelted the roof and the walls so that the imagined scratching of demons became tapping then pounding.

"What?" she whispered, her head coming off her pillow to look at the door. That wasn't the rain. Slipping out of bed, Kagome grabbed her robe to wrap it tightly around herself before making her way to the door. She could hear scrabbling at the doorstep and the tapping again at the door. Was someone out there? Who on earth would venture out on a night like this and not have somewhere to go? "Hello?" she called tentatively, hoping it was all her imagination and that there wasn't really anyone there to answer her. Kagome squeaked when the pounding returned to be followed by someone rattling the door. Rushing over to the window the young widow glanced out into the dark. A slumped figure leaned weakly against her door, a familiar dark head of long hair resting there. "Inuyasha!" Rushing to the door she lifted the plank and swung the door open, barely catching him when he fell forward. Confused and frightened she dragged him into the room and managed to shut the door before the rain could blow in and soak the floor. Inuyasha was weak and couldn't help her carry his weight much. "Inuyasha," she called to him, hoping to rouse him from his stupor. He let out a ragged breath, his face tilting slightly toward her. Now with his help she got him to the futon and lay him down. Her hands were slick with the rain and something else… "Blood," she gasped, "Oh Kami-sama Inuyasha. What happened?" Obviously unable to answer her, the young man simply lay on his front and rested. Kagome got a few candles lit before she could find rags so she could clean the wounds she could now see all along his back. "They whipped you again. Where was Miroku-sama?" Inuyasha made no move to acknowledge her and Kagome sighed in frustration. She hated that she couldn't communicate with him because she had a feeling he would have a lot to say if he could speak. She convinced him to let her help him out of his torn shirt, winces and hisses of breath the only indication he made of his pain. The young widow winced in sympathy as she cleaned the gashes in his back, slicing across those that had probably barely healed from the week before. They were deeper than the last time as far as she could tell and his wrists were even more bruised, as though he'd been tied up for much longer.

It took her a long time to get him cleaned up and bandaged and he was already half asleep by the time she finished. Having nowhere else to put him and hardly the strength to lift the bar onto the door, Kagome left him where he lay and took a blanket from one of the chests so she could at least be warm as she slept on the floor. Despite the uncomfortable position she found sleep much more inviting. The soft sounds of rustling sheets and Inuyasha's breathing were lulling and Kagome found herself asleep much sooner than she would have expected with a strange man in her house.

"Inuyasha! Stop this nonsense and come back inside," Kagome hollered. He only cast her a mischievous look and continued to stand out in the rain, enjoying the feeling of the drops pelting him everywhere. He so rarely got to enjoy the weather because most of the time he was trying to survive in it. Now that he had someplace to go to get out of it, he wanted to live in it. Kagome on the other hand was not enjoying much of anything if her shouts and growls of frustration were any indication. She was still concerned over his wounds from the week before and while he appreciated her worrying about him, he wasn't ready to let her see them yet. She would probably cast him out just like the other villagers had. But Kagome was so different from anyone he had ever met. Even Miroku tended to think he was more than a little stupid and that he perhaps had something wrong with him. The young woman standing in the doorway of her home simply wanted him to come in from the rain.

Another slightly evil thought entered his head and Inuyasha stalked over to the door. Without warning he swept Kagome over his shoulder, amid her shrieks of protest, and brought her out into the rain with him. She was yelling things about how undignified it was, how her clothes would be ruined but Inuyasha ignored her, setting her on her feet and forcing her to stand in the deluge pouring from the skies. Closing his eyes the dark-haired young man tilted his face up and made no other move.

She wanted to be furious with him for dragging her out of the house and into the downpour but she just couldn't find it in her. Kagome watched him through hooded eyes as he let the raindrops fall on his face, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Inuyasha…" He didn't acknowledge her so she continued to watch him. His dark hair hung in limp waves around his shoulders, unrestrained and gleaming. Water slipped down the sides of his smooth face to his neck and down his chest. Kagome didn't dare watch it past there. The shirt he wore was one of Koga's that was a little big on the much leaner boy and the rain had rendered it opaque. Even looking slightly like a drowned rat he was beautiful and Kagome feared for herself. 'What is he doing to me?' she wondered. His gaze finally returned to her and Kagome turned away, blushing at the strange light in his violet eyes.

The whole week he'd been staying with her Inuyasha had been giving her little looks like that. They were almost always fleeting and she rarely knew what they implied but there were times it was quite obvious what he meant with those looks. She was terrified of him at moments like those. Why would a man look at a woman like that unless he very well meant to back it up with some action? But Inuyasha never got too close, never made her fear for her safety. In fact, she'd never felt so safe in her entire life. Something about his presence made her feel like nothing in the world could harm her so long as he stood by her side. At night he slept on a set of blankets near the fire pit while she now took the futon but it always seemed that he moved a bit closer every night. What Kagome feared more than anything was her lack of objection. 'I'm a newly widowed woman, I can't be…' But there was nothing to be done for it. She had never really loved Koga like a wife was supposed to love a husband and Inuyasha invoked both protective and unexpected feelings in her. She begged him not to go near the village anymore and so far he seemed to have listened though he usually left to wander during the day. He often returned in time for meals but sometimes she didn't see him until long after dusk. Never having any idea where he went, she didn't ask even though she was curious to know. She wanted him to have his freedom.

Just the day before Miroku had braved the rain to pay her a visit since she hadn't left her house in over a week. He seemed both troubled and pleased by her decision to take Inuyasha into her home. "The villagers will think poorly of you Kagome-sama," he warned in a soft voice, the two of them alone at the table because Inuyasha was out somewhere or another, traipsing through the countryside. "I for one commend you but they don't trust him and with you newly widowed…"

"I don't care what they think of me. If those people think that whipping that poor sweet man is alright then I want nothing to do with them," she'd argued vehemently.

"How will you get food, materials to fix your house should the need arise?" Miroku begged to know. "Kagome-sama, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Well thank you for your concern but I don't think that it's any of your business." She hadn't meant to sound like she was shutting him out but the faint anger on his face alerted her to the fact that the monk felt that was exactly what she was doing. "Miroku-sama, I know you worry, and I do thank you. But I know that Inuyasha needs someone to look after him as much as any of us do. He deserves to have a warm place to sleep at night and to not have to worry about getting beaten if he gets too close to the village. I want him to stay here with me so that he doesn't have to be afraid." The monk knew that it wasn't Inuyasha who was afraid but said nothing to the contrary. Kagome's wide brown eyes made him melt and he had a feeling they would have the same affect for years to come. He let out a soft sigh.

"Alright Kagome-sama. Just don't let him do anything untoward. And don't be afraid to use force. I told you he's a strong lad and he doesn't always understand no." Kagome hadn't wanted to think about it then but later she had seen the point of Miroku's argument. Inuyasha wouldn't try anything, she was sure, but if he did she would be just about helpless to stop him. What she was struggling with at that moment was whether or not she would even try to stop him.

A tentative touch on her hand drew her attention back to the raven-haired young man who had hauled her out into the rain to enjoy it and seemed to have noticed her preoccupation. His eyes were telling enough and Kagome shivered at the intensity of his gaze. The fingertips that had brushed the back of her hand gently brushed it again as he slowly gripped her much smaller hand in his own. Kagome looked up at him with silent awe. He very rarely touched her like that and it was times like this when she felt herself falling into a deep feeling she could hardly wrap her head around. As she stared into his eyes, something changed within them, a tinge of color she had never seen in his irises before. While the change startled her, she wasn't afraid. A soft sound made its way to her ears and Kagome realized that Inuyasha was making it. It wasn't a normal human noise making her fear that he was indeed possessed like the villagers thought he was. But that wasn't right at all. It was a soft sound, like… like a growl. Inuyasha was purring! Thrown off by the realization, Kagome barely noticed the way his body was now closer than it had been a few minutes before.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how he'd been able to make himself growl again but it felt good to do it. Kagome looked fascinated, completely drawn into the vibration and soft sound of his rumbling. He pulled her slightly closer, wanting her near enough to feel the heat of her body. She was so small in comparison to him. He'd noticed it before but it never ceased to amaze him. He was not large by any means but his height made him tower over her. Kagome was much more delicate and petite than any of the women in the village who were all rugged and weathered from years of hard work. They were all built for life on the sea's edge. Kagome on the other hand was not rail thin but neither was she hardy like the women he had grown up seeing. "Inuyasha," she softly whispered, the sound barely making it above the rain to reach his ears. The delicious thrum in his blood that he had felt that first time he touched her returned full force and his eyelids drooped in contentment. Kagome bit her lip in a nervous gesture bringing more rosy color to it. Inuyasha's eyes followed the rise and fall of her chest against him and simply breathed with her for several moments. He was struggling with his newfound feelings and wasn't sure how he could make Kagome understand.

With a gentle hand Inuyasha brushed the backs of his knuckles against Kagome's cheek, remembering a couple he'd spied on once many years before. They never knew he was there and he learned a lot of what he knew about men and women through watching them interact. They were young people, very much in love and idealistic. Inuyasha saw the woman years later with three children and no husband. He'd heard the villagers say the sea had taken him. But their depth of feeling had been true from what he could tell and he assumed that they must have felt a lot like he did with Kagome in that moment. Her eyes had closed at his touch and she made no sign of protest toward his holding her. Slowly he leaned down and made to press his lips to hers as he'd seen the man do. Again Kagome made no move to stop him but the sound of footsteps along the dirt road that lead to the cove had him pulling away.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, hurt entering her voice. Why had he stopped? Kagome's eyes blinked open and she turned to see what had grabbed his attention away from their intimate moment. While the rain had not lessened, it hadn't kept someone from traveling as she could now hear what Inuyasha seemed to have. The trees that lined the property kept the road from view so it gave them time to move apart slightly as a stranger came around the bend. Inuyasha huffed and scowled, already on edge. "Do you know who it is?" Kagome questioned quietly. The raven-haired man at her side didn't move as the traveler approached them until he gently pushed her behind his back, hiding her from the man's view.

The man came to a stop and lifted his head slightly, revealing himself from under his wide hat. Kagome gasped as she recognized the face of her late husband's cousin, a man she had never had any affinity for. He was dark of eye and hair and had an ominous presence that always made her shudder on the inside. Back in her own village she had avoided him when she could which was easy most of the time. He had lived on another estate of his uncle's but moved back when the old man died. Kagome wasn't ever sure what exactly it was about him that made her so uncomfortable but now that she knew he had to be youkai, it made sense to be fearful of him. "I am assuming that is my dear cousin you are hiding behind you," he stated in a voice that made Kagome cringe farther behind Inuyasha's tall frame. Naraku did not looked pleased by the way she was hiding but Kagome couldn't help the fear that had taken hold of her. His aura seemed to smother her even at a distance, the anger only adding to it. "Kagome-san, please allow me to properly introduce myself…"

"I know who you are sir," she squeaked. "P-please, come in out of the rain." She motioned toward the still open door and allowed him to walk ahead of her as she glanced over her shoulder at Inuyasha. He had a scowl on his face and it was very obviously directed at the man who had just stepped over the threshold of the house. Kagome was slightly startled by his upset but she knew that Miroku had been right about the wild young man that day. He was very protective of her. She gave him a tiny smile, hoping to reassure him but couldn't conceal the fact that she was shaking slightly. Naraku had gone into the house without any trouble and the fact that her constant blessings on the house hadn't affected him bothered her more than she wanted to admit. "Here, a towel to dry off with," Kagome offered after digging in one of the chests. The dark man turned down the offer and she instead gave it to Inuyasha as he stepped in. His eyes never left their unwelcome guest even as he rung out his hair. "To what do I owe this pleasure sir?"

A soft and malicious chuckle bubbled up in her deceased husband's relative. "I hope you do not intend to try and fool me girl. That boy is not my cousin and there is no way you can convince me that he has not died. I only wish to come and claim what resides here." Kagome looked at him in fear and confusion, a glance at Inuyasha her silent plea for help she knew he couldn't give.

"B-but this is my house now, is it not? Koga-sama is gone, I will not deny that. But I am his widow and I thought that meant…"

Naraku's laugh was much more forthright and mocking. "His widow? You were hardly married three days woman. That hardly makes you entitled to anything. The house is not yours and neither is the property. In fact, you are not even your own," he replied cryptically. Kagome certainly didn't like the sound of that, no matter that she didn't entirely understand his meaning. "So you see dear cousin," he continued just as mockingly, "you are required to do as I say any way you look at it. If you would prefer I can have the monk in the village perform a marriage ceremony or you may do without and simply comply quietly." Now that she did understand and she knew that she wouldn't like it.

"I won't marry you Naraku-sama," she said in a whisper, "nor will I be your plaything."

"Then you will be cast out," he said in a careless manner though the anger in his eyes was there to see. Inuyasha moved closer to where Kagome knelt across from the man, knowing that this was not looking good for Kagome. He had no power here. With no voice and no home of his own, he couldn't protect Kagome. If it came down to it, she could live with the monk in the temple or even with him in one of his many caves and hideaways. But Kagome deserved to live in a home of her own, a place she could come and go as she pleased and still feel safe. "Already you've found someone to fill my cousin's place between your thighs," Naraku sneered with a glance in Inuyasha's direction, "You have no right to complain." The accusation was not lost on either Kagome or Inuyasha and the two glanced at one another in slight embarrassment. The violet-eyed man knew how much shame such a thing could bring upon her but he refused to leave her alone. She needed his protection.

Kagome was seething inside, rage boiling in her gut. "Not that it is any of your business, sir, but Inuyasha and I are merely friends. Nothing is going on between us and I resent your claim otherwise." Naraku's eyes shot to the man standing warily behind Kagome, recognition lighting his eyes.

"Inuyasha… Is that so? Well my dear cousin, it seems you have found a very famous bed companion," the man said with a dark chuckle. While Inuyasha froze, Kagome turned to look up at him with confusion. 'Famous?' Naraku's lips quirked into a smirk and he stood to use his height to his advantage. "Know you not who he is?" When Kagome's face did not change he laughed. "You are in for quite the troublesome time from what I've heard. Becomes a demon at night because of a curse placed on him nearly half a century ago by his lover, a miko no less. Oh, and one who looked so startlingly like you Kagome my dear. Perhaps he hopes to rekindle his lost love," Naraku ridiculed the two. Kagome found her heart clenching in uncomfortable fear. Was what Naraku said true? Seeing the pair sufficiently upset he decided to take his leave. Knowing his cousin was dead and that the boy was in the area meant he would soon be able to retrieve what he had come for. Getting Kagome would simply be an additional benefit. With a flourish of movement Naraku was gone and the remaining people in the house felt the way his menacing presence seemed to linger after him.

Kagome found herself trembling. It was obvious to her that her husband's cousin didn't intend to leave the issue of the house alone and would likely be back to drive her out soon enough. And added to that was her newfound wariness of Inuyasha. Had Naraku told the truth, was there something Inuyasha hadn't been able to tell her that she really should have known? "Does Miroku know?" she asked softly. She waited for Inuyasha to crouch down beside her, his eyes turned away. For the first time since they had met he responded directly. A tiny nod. "Is it true?" This time he paused. She could see in the way he fidgeted that there was more to it than a simple yes or no. "I've never seen you become a demon." He shook his head. With a tentative hand Inuyasha reached out to touch her, grimacing when she flinched away from him. He let out a sigh and stood, beckoning her to follow. He dug out her cloak and held it out to her until she took it, leading her into the rain until they reached the temple gate. He didn't bother knocking, pushing it open and motioning Kagome inside. She did as asked but found herself still watching him warily. Miroku greeted them at the doorway to the temple itself, a worried look on his face. "My husband's cousin came to the house," she explained stonily, "He wants me out but he left for now." Miroku's indigo eyes widened and he moved aside to let them in and make some tea.

"Are you alright Kagome-sama?" Kagome nodded numbly and he could tell that she was not fine at all. She sat in silence and Inuyasha stood near the door with a surly expression contorting his face. "What happened?" Kagome explained how Naraku had told her he wanted the house and that he would either kick her out or she would be forced to marry him. Miroku scowled at the barely hidden threat in the man's words. Inuyasha was now pacing and the monk could tell that something else had happened that Kagome didn't want to talk about and which made the young man agitated. "What else Kagome-sama?" His voice was gentle and she responded better than he would have guessed, spilling the information the dark visitor had told her out of spite. She kept tossing fearful glances over at Inuyasha and the pacing boy seemed to notice every one of them though he did nothing to indicate it. Miroku knew him too well to think he wasn't afraid.

"He didn't say anything more than that but Inuyasha seemed to… well he didn't deny it." Miroku raised an eyebrow. If he hadn't denied it that meant he had to have been communicating with Kagome on some level for a little while now.

"I assume you would like me to explain what I know about our friend's past," the houshi said with a sigh. Turning to the young man stalking back and forth near the door Miroku frowned. "Are you sure you want me to tell her this Inuyasha?" He stopped in his stride and nodded without shifting his gaze from the wall. Kagome watched the two men interact before Miroku returned his attention to her. "You must prepare yourself Kagome-sama, this is not a tale to be taken lightly." Her eyes widened but she nodded her assent. "I was not entirely truthful with you before. Inuyasha is well… not human. I mean, now he is, but he didn't used to be." He proceeded to tell her the history that brought them to where they were now.

Inuyasha's mother was a local beauty of a town a little distance from the one they now resided in. She was sweet and well liked by everyone. When she was little more than twenty she met a strange man in the forest outside her village, silently recovering from a battle. His wounds were not serious but Izayoi took it upon herself to care for him. Though it took some time for her to get him to trust her, the two became fast friends. Not long after, their friendship became more, much more. Soon enough Izayoi was carrying a child, a child of love that the world would cast out. Inuyasha was soon brought into the world and the sight of small triangular white ears on top of the baby's head and the shiny silver hair that adorned his head had marked his heritage. "Demon's whore," she was called, "Mother of a monster." They wanted to kill her and destroy the child but she wouldn't allow it. She ran to her youkai lover, the lord of the western lands and a powerful inuyoukai. For a few short years they were able to raise their son together but the world would not leave them to rest. Other demons saw the tainting of their bloodlines with that of human as unforgivable, the creation of a hanyou the essence of that unforgivable act.

In their flight from those that would destroy them, the great inuyoukai lord fell, too often injured in battle to recover fully. His last battle was his most extraordinary. A battle against an ancient dragon. It took his life but in that death he saved his mate and child for a time. Inuyasha's mother died soon after from a broken heart, a human sickness speeding the process. The poor little hanyou boy, a mere seven years old, was left on his own, surviving where he could in the world. He scavenged and begged but only found himself mocked and hated. More often than not, someone would try to kill him for even looking like he might be thinking about coming near their village. His life was lonely and full of prejudice. Until he was grown to a young adult he did not see a single friendly face.

A hand on his shoulder stopped Miroku in his story. Inuyasha's violet eyes were locked with Kagome's over his head. She stared back at him with sadness and pity in her eyes. He didn't want her to pity him, that was not the point of this story. He wanted her to understand the truth so that she would continue to trust him. So that one day… Well he didn't know what it was he hoped would happen but somewhere inside was this little fire, a flame of hope that wouldn't be extinguished. "Inuyasha," she whispered to him. Still she couldn't stand or move. He had come to understand a lot of the things she didn't say in the last week and knowing she wanted to offer him comfort made him angry. He didn't want her to feel sorry for him! Unable to express his anger Inuyasha found himself flying into one of his rages. It was always like that. He didn't know where the anger had come from until it had completely taken him over. With a growl from deep in his chest the raven-haired man flipped the table against the far wall, barely missing Kagome's head in the process. She screamed and ducked to the floor as he took just about anything he could get his hands on and threw it. Miroku jumped up and snatched his staff, wielding it against the young man and managing to back him out of the door. It didn't matter to him anymore. Inuyasha took off in a sprint toward the woods, not looking back.

"Are you alright Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked the sobbing girl softly. She was terrified, and rightfully so. Inuyasha's temper was formidable and his tantrums worse. It was the first time she'd seen him like that and it was obviously a shock to the system. "He's gone now Kagome-sama, everything's fine." She only shook her head and curled farther into herself. Miroku sighed and decided to give her a few moments to collect herself. The monk went about the room cleaning up the mess Inuyasha had made, mugs shattered against a wall, the flipped table with a crack that would have to be mended. Overall it was one of the wild boy's more mild fits but the houshi had a feeling the damage done to his home was far less than what Kagome's trust was going through. He only hoped that she would learn to have faith in the hanyou turned man again for both their sakes.

* * *

Uh oh! Drama, drama. Will Inuyasha come back? Will Kagome ever trust him again? Next chapter should be out in a few weeks. I hope those of you still reading are enjoying the story. Happy Fourth O' July to those of you who celebrate it! I'll be working! blech! See some fireworks, eat some pie, throw someone in a lake! That's how we do it up in Minnesota. Too bad I'm in Kansas where there are almost NO lakes at all. Takes some of the fun out of summer… 


	4. Separation Anxiety

A fourth chapter? How exciting!

Warning: Some violent content. Language

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha in any shape or form, that's Rumiko Takahashi, and The Raging Quiet belongs to Sheryl Jordan.

* * *

The house was so lonely without him there. Kagome felt his absence far more keenly than she had ever felt Koga's. She increased her prayers to two, three times a day in hopes that she would be protected from evil without Inuyasha there to protect her but even with the spiritual assurance her heart ached more each day he was gone. She hadn't seen him since the day in the temple and she feared for his safety. More than once she'd been tempted to go out and look for him but she usually only got as far as the road before she turned back. Even going outside frightened her now.

Naraku hadn't returned but Miroku told her he was staying somewhere in the village, biding his time no doubt. She avoided the village more than ever and from the looks the villagers gave her when she did come near she guessed it was better that way. Was that somewhat like what Inuyasha felt? Try as she might she couldn't stop thinking about him and the last week had been horrible for her. There was one night she could have sworn she heard him at the door but when she went to look there was nothing in sight. The houshi came by every couple of days to see if she was doing alright and to see if Inuyasha had come back yet. Both of them were concerned when nearly a week and a half had passed with no sign of him.

"I hope he's not hurt," she muttered to herself as she walked into town for the first time in a few days. With her basket underarm and a bit of money to buy supplies Kagome was still in no better mood than she had been for some time. She walked through the village, a frown on her face as she noticed none of the little shops or stalls were open. As she made her way all the way to the end of the main street she heard shouting. "Oh no…" she gasped. Taking off at a dead run, her skirts hiked up to keep her legs free, she was soon in the field where she had first seen the villagers whipping Inuyasha. As she feared they had someone tied up and they were hitting them repeatedly. Kagome pushed herself faster, praying it wasn't who she thought it was. "Inuyasha!" she cried when her fears were realized. He was beaten nearly beyond recognition and there were bruises and dried blood covering the majority of his face. One eye was swollen shut and at the sound of her voice, he turned his head slowly. His one open eye looked so dead that Kagome felt her heart stop. The villagers ignored her right up until she was between them and their victim, murmurs arising at her arrival. But the people didn't matter, all that mattered was Inuyasha. The young widow knelt in front of him, their knees touching. His wrists were bound above his head as he remained on his knees. His clothes were no more than tatters clinging to the dried blood left from his injuries.

"Woman, get away from him. His demons will possess you too!" one man shouted only to be followed by several others shouting things at her. None of it made sense to her ears and Kagome ignored them. It took a good deal of effort but she managed to pull Inuyasha to his feet so she could begin untying his wrists. A hot lick of fiery pain across her back startled her from her task, forcing her against Inuyasha's chest as she cried out. He couldn't support her and himself and dropped to his knees against the post. They… They'd actually whipped her. Kagome was more in shock than anything but that didn't last long. "Get back woman or I'll not hesitate to strike you again." The man's voice was deadly and serious so she did not doubt his words. But she couldn't listen, couldn't leave Inuyasha. At this rate they'd kill him. A face in the back of the crowd made her shudder as she recognized Naraku's evil smirk. He was somehow influencing these people, making them do what they would not normally. She watched his gaze go back to the man with the whip and saw the man's arm come up to bring it down on her. Again fire sliced across her skin, her arm this time, and she felt Inuyasha flinch in sympathy. He was growling again but he was helpless to stop them from hurting her unless she ran away.

As the whip came down a third time, Kagome turned her face into Inuyasha's chest, wishing they were far away from there. She could feel his desire to protect her and his frustration at his inability to do so. As her fear built she vaguely heard a shout that sounded very much like Miroku's voice. But it was all distant now, as if it were happening at the other end of a hallway. Another lash hit her back and something inside her refused to let it happen again. Her skin hummed with pain and a tingling sensation she recognized from when Koga tried to touch her. The awareness grew in her mind and a light shone from within her, her aura growing to create a barrier of protection. It spread in a widening circle, its diameter encompassing both her and her dear wild boy in its protective bubble.

The villagers scattered in fear as Naraku's power dissipated under the purifying aura Kagome was emitting. They feared both her and the mute man she protected, not even realizing they had been abusing him far more heavily than usual. The dark stranger had fled along with the townspeople, slinking off to watch from afar so he was not burned by the miko's power. The monk stood by in awe, not reacting to the people's pleas for him to protect them from "the witch." Could they not feel the purity of the girl, the warmth that pervaded the soul as one basked in her glow? Miroku couldn't contemplate the situation further as Kagome collapsed against Inuyasha and her barrier shrunk. She had passed out. Miroku quickly moved forward to cut the abused and bloodied man down from the post, his arms instantly going around the young woman unconscious against him. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I was in the village a few ri…" A shake of the man's head stopped his apology where it stood. The monk frowned and leaned down to help the ex-hanyou to his feet. Between the two of them a silent argument ensued over who would carry Kagome back to the temple. Miroku knew Inuyasha was far too weak to lift her let alone take her all the way across the meadow. "I'll carry her my friend. You need to save your strength so you can heal." While Inuyasha didn't look like he was going to agree, he nodded and followed slowly after the monk as he held Kagome in his arms.

Waking up with a piercing headache was not what Kagome was looking forward to when she opened her eyes but that was what greeted her upon regaining consciousness. She blinked a few times then closed her eyes with a groan. She recognized where she was. It took several minutes but she was soon able to twist her head to one side and look for anyone else. As she had hoped, Inuyasha was lying next to her on another dingy futon someone in the village must have donated to the temple at one point or another. He looked much better than she had anticipated, his bruises turning yellowish green but with very few cuts marking his face. His wrists were bandaged and she could see Miroku must have placed a cold poultice on his eye to reduce the swelling. How long had she been out? His wounds looked too healed to have just happened a few hours ago. "Unh… My head," she whined when she tried to sit up. Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he sat up too, steadying her when she tilted dangerously. Her back screamed as she accidentally pulled at the wounds the whip had left in her flesh, a whimper leaving her. Inuyasha growled deeply in response to her pain, his hand resting gently on her lower back. Kagome looked up into his eyes, a gasp leaving her at the color of his eyes. "Amber," she whispered.

"I believe your powers have been having an effect on his curse this whole time," she heard Miroku say as he walked into the room, a tray of tea and some light food in his hands. Kagome looked up at him in confusion and he smiled. "I don't believe Inuyasha wishes me to tell you that part of his story. It is his to tell." While she didn't like the idea of being kept in the dark, Kagome allowed Miroku to check her bandages in silence, a soft growl rolling through Inuyasha the entire time. "Honestly Inuyasha, my intentions are completely honorable. You cannot check her wounds and Kagome-sama obviously cannot do it herself." The now golden-eyed man scowled but the growl lessened in volume. Kagome stared at the man across from her as Miroku added a soothing poultice to her back. She noticed how much more vocal Inuyasha had become in the last day or so. Obviously he still didn't speak but he growled more and more often and he was using gestures to try and get his point across. "Kagome-sama, I didn't know you could create such strong barriers." She glanced over her shoulder at the monk and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" she responded eloquently. Miroku frowned slightly.

"The barrier you used to protect yourself and Inuyasha…" At her perplexed look the monk realized the young widow had no idea what he was talking about. "You made a wall of your miko power to keep the villagers from attacking you or Inuyasha again. If you didn't control it, it must have been another one of those defensive reflexes." There was no need to say it aloud, they both knew he referred to the obstacle which had kept Koga from consummating their marriage. Miroku left it at that and went back to fixing her bandages before moving on to cleaning up the surly young man sitting across from Kagome. His wounds were already healing and at her questioning look the monk explained that Inuyasha's body still retained some of its restorative powers from being a hanyou. "Though he is healing much faster than usual. Again my guess is the power of his curse is weakening." Even with a pleading look from Kagome the houshi wouldn't say any more. Kagome was beginning to come to her own conclusions about this curse but they were not pretty and they made her heart ache.

In the last three weeks Kagome had learned a lot more about Inuyasha through observation. He was very set in his routines and deviating from them, while not completely unwelcome, usually threw him off. She often laughed at his frown when she tried to get him to sit and talk with her and he would get mad and walk out. She couldn't help it! His pouting was just too adorable. The few gestures they had worked out together to mean the same thing had become a little, though growing, language for the two of them but mostly the dark-haired man only stared at her as she talked to him. He stayed around more during the day and was now there for every meal. Inuyasha was also very much a free spirit and didn't like the idea of being cooped up in the house all day. Rainstorms usually led to him storming out of the house when Kagome tried to keep him in out of the downpours. 'Leave me! Rain not bad,' he would always sign to her when she attempted to distract him from going outside. While she understood what he meant that didn't mean she agreed with him.

"Are you going to stay tonight Inuyasha?" she asked, just like every other day. She found it pleased him to be asked to stay instead of assuming he would or getting angry with him when he didn't. He looked thoughtful for a few minutes before shaking his head a little. Kagome sagged in disappointment, knowing she wouldn't sleep through the night with him gone. She hated locking the door when he stayed out in case he came back and she couldn't sleep feeling so vulnerable. "Alright. At least take the blanket with you," she sighed softly, going back to the dress she was mending. Inuyasha knelt down beside her, looking up into her face, and gently touched her knee. "I'll be alright. I just don't want you to be cold," she lied weakly. He didn't believe her.

'Lie.' Kagome looked away from him but didn't deny it. Inuyasha always knew when she lied to him and she had to admit that she'd never been a very good liar to begin with. He tapped her to get her attention again. 'Come you me?'

"C-come with you? But I…" But she couldn't think of any reason she shouldn't. Propriety was out the window the night she first let him sleep in her home. And while she didn't really object to sleeping outside for a night, she wasn't sure she should.

While Inuyasha had backed off with his affectionate gestures she had somehow increased hers. The young man didn't necessarily reject her soft touches and gentle looks but he, more often than not, left soon after without looking back. Kagome was beginning to feel rebuffed and it hurt every time. Now that she finally felt something for a man he was turning her away. Koga's affection had always seemed coarse and brash and it was unwanted in any case. Inuyasha encouraged her heart to feel something for him and now he was taking it all back. 'Maybe he's remembering his old love. Did she really look like me? What if he only felt something for me before because of her?' she thought fearfully all while staring into the golden gaze of her companion. His face held concern for her and she couldn't help wondering if he was seeing someone else. 'You bad?' he questioned her silently, a soft growl rolling in his chest when she looked away.

"Maybe you should go by yourself Inuyasha," she whispered, standing and setting her sewing aside. She could feel his eyes on her back and stifled a sob that she hadn't known resided in her throat. Already she cared so deeply for this young man and the thought that he might not care for her in return twisted a knife in her gut. She heard him move and the sound of the door banging open and then closed made her flinch. Dropping to the ground, Kagome let herself cry. She hadn't done it in a long time and though it should have been a relief to release her pent up emotions it only left her feeling drained and tired. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't be coming back for dinner that night so she made herself a small meal and went back to her sewing.

As she tugged the needle back and forth she tried to think of anything besides Inuyasha. In the end she was left with Miroku's strange behavior as of late. He came to visit her less frequently and he always seemed distracted. Inuyasha had tried to explain something to her about a woman at the temple but Kagome wasn't sure who it could be and the young man became too frustrated with her to keep trying. The few times she had been up to the temple Miroku had kept her talking outside and Kagome was beginning to get suspicious. Did the monk have a woman hiding in his home or was Inuyasha mistaken? While Kagome knew that Miroku had strong spiritual powers and he was a dedicated monk, he had let slip a few times that it was not the life he would have chosen for himself. His occasional flirtations with her made the point more obvious but Inuyasha had shut down his friendly contact with a glare, more recently a growl and a silent threat to hit the houshi with a shake of his fist. How likely was it that Miroku had found someone else to shower his attention on?

The sky slowly darkened and eventually a candle wouldn't cut through the inky blackness of her hut. Kagome went to the window to check one last time for Inuyasha before she locked the door and noticed the lack of moon. She frowned and went to the door, setting the wood plank across it and tucked the window coverings over their respective openings. The young widow lit a few candles and went about her prayers in silence. Miroku had shown her how to place more of her spiritual powers into the prayers so they had more effect and she was happy to feel the strength of her purifying aura within the walls of the house. "There," she said with satisfaction before slipping out of her clothes and into her sleepwear.

Sleep didn't come, as she'd known it wouldn't, and Kagome couldn't keep herself from thinking about Inuyasha. Was he alright? Where was he exactly? 'Should I have gone with him?' Nothing brought her peace and she lay awake for hours. A tapping at the door had her up in a flash, her heart racing. "Inuyasha?" she gasped hopefully as she darted to the window in hopes of catching sight of him on the doorstep. Instead she was met with the loathsome sight of her dead husband's cousin. "What do you want sir? It's the middle of the night," she reminded him in a cold voice. Kagome sounded much braver than she felt, her knees shaking as his dark eyes turned to her. He said nothing, a small evil smile on his lips. She could feel his youki clashing with the walls of the house, the purifying aura only keeping him at bay. If she didn't think of something fast then it wouldn't be enough to keep him out indefinitely. "Leave me alone! I have nothing you want and this house is mine!" Her shouts went unheard as the man chuckled softly. His attention returned to her door and Kagome gasped. Naraku would break in if she didn't do something quickly.

Rushing to the door Kagome thought of all the things Miroku had tried to teach her sporadically in the last few weeks. At first she couldn't think of anything that was relevant and then an idea came upon her. If the defensive barrier in her skin could adhere to her flesh, what was to say it couldn't be imbedded in the wood of the door? This was a big risk and she had no idea if it would work but she had to try. Kagome placed her palm against the door, imagining her power sliding into it, twining with the grains of the wood to increase its strength. With satisfaction she could feel her power slipping from her and into the door and even into the walls of the house. "Damn it!" she heard Naraku mutter angrily from outside the door. "Remove the barrier at once Kagome or it will only end poorly for you," he threatened. Kagome felt her heart try to beat out of her chest in its frantic state. She went about the house, placing her hand against certain places she felt the weakening of her defense, noting places that needed more than others.

Outside Naraku was becoming more and more frustrated. His cousin's wench was beginning to sorely irritate him. She was a pretty little thing but hardly worth all the effort he'd been exerting. If only it weren't necessary to have her open the old lock that kept his prize hidden away! He was beginning to doubt the worth of even this treasure if it took so much to get it. The old scroll had been vague, mentioning a pearl of great worth hidden within the darkest recesses of… somewhere. The old scribe who had written the damn thing had a shaky hand and while he and his cousins had determined the treasure resided in this area, they couldn't tell where or how to get it. A miko's power was required and a curse had to be lifted, that much he knew. There were references to Inuyasha and his miko lover of the past so it only strengthened his belief that this house held the prize he so sought. Now if only the little bitch would let him in!

Naraku's malevolent youki continued to batter at her barriers. Kagome wasn't sure they were going to hold and continually pushed more power into them in hopes of keeping them stable until he went away. But he didn't seem to be giving up any time soon. As time went on Kagome felt herself weakening. Her power was nearly depleted and Naraku still made no indication that he intended to leave. What was she supposed to do? Kagome wasn't ready to die like this, not without having told Inuyasha how much she cared about him, nor without having seen her family again. "What do you think to do beast?" she heard the evil youkai laugh outside her door. 'Beast? Who on earth…' Dragging herself up from the floor, Kagome managed to peek out the window. Standing a ways from the house was a silhouette she recognized all too well. She wanted to yell to him to run away but as he came closer, her eyes widened in disbelief. Hair as silver as a moonbeam glowed faintly under the light of the stars. Kagome watched him approach Naraku, catching the man off guard. "You are in your true form, how unexpected," he stated in distaste. "Your little wench is blocking me out, I have no doubt that you too will be rejected by her barrier." Inuyasha's eyes glowed in the night as he stared silently at the youkai. Kagome gasped as a pair of silver ears twitched, nestled in his hair on the top of his head. His eyes went to where she stood in the frame of the window and he gave her a small nod of reassurance.

In the following moments, Kagome was not entirely sure what happened. Naraku and Inuyasha had been standing a good bit of distance from one another but suddenly they had crossed the space between them and were in a full out battle. Kagome didn't even have the strength left to scream, watching in mute horror as the two clawed, punched and kicked at each other. Somehow Inuyasha managed to flick his claws out, claws Kagome could now see, and slash the other youkai's chest. He howled in anger but the flesh knit back together without much effort. Kagome knew that Inuyasha wouldn't stand a chance if Naraku could regenerate himself. She had to help, but she didn't know how. If she went out there she would only be in the way and she was too weak to fight anyway. She could try and get past them to get Miroku but again her strength was almost completely sapped. Almost as though her prayers had been answered by the Kami a voice called, "Inuyasha!" Kagome nearly cried with relief. The monk's voice and form coming through the trees alerted her that help was on the way. Another form followed after him, a woman, and Kagome wondered if she was the one staying at the temple. 'Why would he bring her into danger?' Her question was quickly answered when the woman shouted something, flinging a large weapon at Naraku.

Kagome felt even more helpless as Miroku tossed ofuda at the youkai, singeing his flesh with the powerful spiritual power imbedded in them. Inuyasha took a short breather to step closer to the hut, casting her a look to make sure she was alright. "I'm fine, just tired," she whispered to him. He nodded that he'd heard and she could see the relief in his gaze. He was soon back into the swing of the battle and next it was Miroku nearest the house. "Miroku-sama! Thank you for coming."

"No thanks necessary Kagome-sama," he panted. "I need you to do something for me though. Your power, you need to take it back into yourself. We need your help." Kagome's eyes widened and she started to shake her head. She didn't know how to do that. "Please Kagome!" he cried, dodging an attack from Naraku. "Just imagine the energy pouring into you like water." Kagome took a deep breath and nodded. Placing her hand against the wall, she was able to feel her barrier ingrained in the walls. Slowly at first, the energy seeped in through her fingertips then more and more as it seemed to recognize her. She felt her strength returning and welcomed the power it gave her. Once all that she had used had returned to her, Kagome lifted the plank from the door and carefully stepped out. Miroku stood next to her, waiting for her to join him. "Now to make barriers like the one in the walls is simple," he told her while tossing ofuda and fending off a tentacle that Naraku seemed to have sprouted in her inattention with his staff. "Simply think of a slip of your power making a wall to protect you." A tentacle flew in her direction and Kagome quickly did as Miroku had instructed. A soft shimmering appeared in front of her just as the tentacle hit it, making the slimy appendage evaporate and for Naraku's attention to be drawn to her for a short moment. "Well done Kagome-sama," Miroku complimented her.

"Stop teaching lessons and fight monk!" the woman Kagome didn't know called, hefting her weapon at a series of Naraku's limbs. He growled in anger and redirected his attention on both the woman and Inuyasha who were still fighting tooth and nail. "Hiraikotsu!" Kagome realized that the word the warrior woman shouted was the name of her weapon.

"You're beautiful when you fight Sango my love!" Miroku tossed at the woman as she caught the huge weapon on its return flight. Narrowing her eyes at the monk, Sango glowered for a moment but was too caught up in fighting to retort. Miroku ignored when Kagome gave him a confused and questioning look, instead fighting off a few more tentacles. Kagome continued to use just the small amount of power it took to make barriers in order to protect herself. But it wasn't enough. Sango's and Inuyasha's attacks only slowed Naraku down; they didn't do any real damage. Miroku's power was strong but not enough to stop the evil youkai. Hers seemed to be the only energy that made his sprouting limbs disappear. Naraku was shouting out insults and mocking comments, saying something to the woman about her dead family. Kagome could only assume that he had caused the deaths of her family members, thus inciting her wrath. "Kagome-sama, have you ever shot a bow?" With a look in her direction the monk could see she had not. He sighed but nodded anyway. He looked around for a moment then sent her inside for the broom her brother had made for her. With the cleaning implement in hand Kagome stood again at his side. "Remember putting your energy into the walls? Do the same with the broom." Kagome felt very silly but realized now was not the time to question. She did as asked, slipping her purifying power into the handle of the broom. "Good. The next one that comes your way, hit it."

Kagome waited with bated breath for her next target which came all too soon. She swung at it and missed, the tentacle wrapping around her waist. Screaming in fear, Kagome nearly dropped her broom. Inuyasha, distracted by her shout, was bowled over by a tentacle and nearly hit a tree. Kagome fought down her terror and swung again at the appendage. This time she struck it hard and it sizzled for a moment before disappearing. She dropped to the ground in an undignified heap, her body jarring at the rough landing. Quickly she was swept up into strong arms, soaring through the air. A soft growl rumbled against her side and Kagome turned her head to see serious golden eyes looking down at her. "Inuyasha," she whispered in thanks. His arms tightened around her briefly before he set her on her feet and motioned for her to stay behind him with his hand. Biting her lip, Kagome watched him dive back into the battle, dodging Sango's Hiraikotsu and Naraku's limbs. He was beautiful. Grace and agility hardly began to describe the way he moved as he spun and leapt, his claws flashing in the night.

As the four continued to fight, Kagome contributing where she could, Naraku seemed to be losing his momentum. While the others looked ready to fight forever, the miko knew they had to be growing weary. In a matter of moments it didn't matter any longer. With an anguished shout, Naraku cursed them all and disappeared. Inuyasha and Sango looked shocked but Miroku only looked grim. "He's fled to recuperate no doubt."

"Didn't we kill him?" Sango asked hopefully. At the shake of Miroku's head her shoulders slumped and she sunk to the ground, slamming a fist into the dirt. "Damn it!" Kagome was shocked by the woman's language but said nothing, knowing her pain ran deep. Inuyasha made his way over to her, easing her hand from the broom she clutched tightly within her grasp. His eyes were soft and concerned. Kagome stared up at him, taking in the sight of the Inuyasha she'd never seen. He was more amazing to look at than when he was human with gold eyes, his now silver hair a stark contrast to her own midnight black. "Houshi-sama, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" the warrior asked in a somewhat playful manner, drawing Kagome's attention from studying Inuyasha's face. The monk chuckled softly at the young widow's blush, introducing her to Sango. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Kagome-san, the monk has told me much about you."

"Please Sango, I have asked you to call me by my name," Miroku whined. Tossing him a scathing look he shrunk back and Kagome giggled a little. Inuyasha only rolled his eyes at the pair, having had to experience their little arguments on many occasions past. "Let us get inside, it is rather dark out here," the houshi stated with a sigh. Kagome quickly offered her home, leading them all inside. She bustled about to make tea and offered them some of what little food she had left. Inuyasha tried to follow her around and get her to talk to him but she shooed him off to pout in the corner. He was frustrated that she wouldn't let him explain anything but once the monk and his woman left he would have her all to himself again. Then he could tell her why he looked as he did, why he had the powers he did…

* * *

Silly Naraku, Trix are for kids! Kidding. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review if you get the chance. 


	5. When it Comes

Well it's been a long long time since my last post and I apologize. I was crazy busy with school stuff, work and getting ready for ALHC (American Lindy Hop Championships). With school winding down for now and the competition over I have lots more time! Hooray! So enjoy the latest chapter and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or The Raging Quiet. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Sheryl Jordan, respectively.

* * *

"She's a good woman. I hope Miroku-sama doesn't scare her off," Kagome stated idly as the monk and his female companion, whom Kagome had learned was a demon slayer, left to return to the temple. Inuyasha had made it clear, after much flailing at Kagome so she would translate, that he was capable of protecting her the rest of the night and that they should get some sleep. The hut was too small for all four of them to sleep comfortably and Inuyasha complained about the monk and tajiya being too close. Inuyasha grunted behind her, taking her arm and turning her around to face him. His eyes glinted in the faint candlelight. His face showed his concern and Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "What? Are you still worried about earlier?" she questioned him. Inuyasha shook his head and drew her to the table. She knelt beside him and watched his hands as they struggled to explain.

'Me tonight demon human.'

"Hanyou. You're hanyou tonight. Why?"

'Sick,' he shook his head to erase the thought. He couldn't come up with a way to get across the idea of his curse. 'Sick long time,' he tried again hopefully. Kagome puzzled over it a moment but a light seemed to enter her eyes and she nodded, whispering the word he was looking for. 'Leave. No moon. Me, me.'

"You're yourself when there is no moon," she interpreted aloud. He nodded emphatically, glad she understood him so well. "Is the curse what makes it so you can't speak?" The hanyou nodded. "Who… who put the curse on you?" Her question obviously pained him and he looked away. "Was it a miko like Naraku said?" Inuyasha nodded with his eyes on the fire, his ears laying back in shame. Kagome struggled with the decision on whether or not she should ask him the one thing she had been fearing knowing since she'd heard Naraku speak of it. "Did she look like me?" Inuyasha's amber eyes shot to her face, seemingly taking in her features for the first time. For a moment he just stared then nodded a little. Looking away from him to hide the pain she knew would shine in her eyes, Kagome raised the back of her hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp for breath. She didn't want to cry, didn't want to show how much his small affirmative affected her. The soft growl he emitted in response did not help the situation, turning her hurt into embarrassment. Who was she to assume he had actually cared about her? How could she have been so stupid as to let herself…

Inuyasha pulled her around and tried his hardest not to shake her silly. She hadn't let him finish and now she was upset. She'd obviously made assumptions, assumptions that made her sad. The scent of her tears was nearly overwhelming to his sensitive nose and he choked on a fierce growl. 'You, you,' he gestured angrily, making her pay attention. Kagome shook her head, not understanding what he meant. 'You, you alone.'

That seemed to clarify his meaning but she still pulled away from his hold, standing by the window and staring at the stars as they began to fade with the coming of the morning. "Did you love her?" Her question obviously shocked him and he stood, coming up next to her and placing his large clawed hands on her shoulders to turn her around. She was purposefully avoiding looking at him, trying not to see his answer, getting the feeling that she wouldn't like it. Inuyasha's frustration with her only grew when she wouldn't willingly shift her gaze to him. Finally he clasped her chin firmly in one hand and signed with the other.

'Long time before. Now, me no want think her.' Kagome took a few minutes to understand him but her eyes took on a slightly hopeful look once she gathered his meaning. 'Now, you alone.' Kagome gasped softly in surprise, her brown eyes shining. Inuyasha could smell her shock at his admission, the way her scent sweetened in his nose. 'Sun come. Human me,' he explained to her. He stared at the sky for a few moments before he again signed to her. 'You me go see monk.' Unsure of why he would want to see Miroku so early in the morning, Kagome only nodded. After a few moments Inuyasha led her over to her futon, motioning for her to try and get some rest, nestling himself down next to her. Kagome sighed in contentment, his warmth easing her into a drowsy state. She didn't sleep though, just dozed, comfortable in her protector's arms. Kagome woke as the sun peeked through the window and Inuyasha again signed that he would return to human with the sunlight's arrival.

But as the sun rose and the pair expected Inuyasha's hair to darken and for his ears to return to normal, they did not. Inuyasha blinked at Kagome a few times in disbelief. Why was he not weak and human again? "Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, coming more fully awake. "Aren't you supposed to…"

"Yes." Both of them stared at one another. Inuyasha's hand flew to his throat, completely thrown for a loop at the sound of his own voice. It as low and raw from disuse but it was there all the same. "K-Kagome?" he croaked out in faint fear. The young woman let out something that sounded like a sob and threw her arms around his neck, holding herself against him. The hanyou remained silent in shock, still afraid to believe it was all real. Part of him was still waiting to wake up and have it be a dream. Kagome's gentle shaking brought him out of his daze and he returned her embrace wholeheartedly. "Kagome," he whispered affectionately, burying his nose in her hair. He wasn't sure if hers were happy tears or not but she soon stopped, looking up at him with a watery smile that shined with an emotion he'd never thought to see again. Inuyasha slowly brought his mouth to hers, kissing her just as he had always wanted to do. Shyly she responded to his kiss, moving with him when his lips parted just enough to taste her. A slow rumble began in his chest as a sign of his happy mood. The kiss was not overly long but the two remained nestled in each other's arms for a good while afterward to hold onto the comfortable feeling between them.

"I'm so glad for you," Kagome finally told him in a whisper, a yawn escaping her. Inuyasha squeezed her close and whispered hoarsely for her to get some sleep. Pulling the blanket up over them both, Inuyasha tucked Kagome against his side while periodically taking in her scent. The warmth of her body and the sweetness of her scent soon had him dozing as well.

Miroku's look was obviously lecherous in nature and Inuyasha didn't appreciate it much. Apparently the monk had misinterpreted the nature of the cure for his curse and assumed he and Kagome had… Well they hadn't and even if they ever did at all, it wouldn't be for a long, long time. She sat huddled against his side across the table from Miroku and Sango in the temple, the pair opposite making it obvious that they didn't believe him. Oh they believed that he was cured, there was no reason to doubt that, but they had obviously already come to their own conclusions about how it had happened. Kagome was content to ignore their "knowing" looks and simply stay as close to him as possible. Part of it was their discussion of her late husband's cousin and the battle they'd had with him the night before. Inuyasha could tell she was still afraid of the man and it irked him to know she felt fear. He would protect her, he had promised her. But Naraku was a formidable foe and it was hard not to feel at least a small amount of anxiousness over the fact that he would not be easy to defeat.

"My master was a scribe who happened to record your misfortune Inuyasha. He noted how it was you were supposed to have been freed from your curse but he was very vague on the specifics," Miroku intoned from his side of the table.

"That's because he was a drunk old fool," Sango muttered, glancing away when Miroku shot her a glare. "Mushin made it a priority to confuse anyone and everyone around him. He loved playing games," the warrior woman stated with a deep sigh. Inuyasha stared at the pair, hoping that they would have further information to help them defeat Naraku instead of just this nonsense about his own life. It was evident, at least to him, that Naraku was after Kagome for some reason and he had a feeling he knew what it was. There was no reason to dwell on his past when they had far more important things to deal with. "He mentioned something about a pearl of great value and that a great woman's power was necessary to retrieve it but his writing turns into riddles and no one has been able to decipher them yet. We just assumed "great woman" referred to a miko."

"It mentioned the pearl?" Inuyasha questioned softly. He was still unused to using his voice and he was still working out the intricacies of speaking. After having spent so long alone and then with people abusing him, he wasn't entirely sure what a proper tone was in normal conversation. Kagome almost always spoke softly and Miroku only laughed loudly so he decided it was best to keep his voice down. Miroku nodded, throwing him a questioning look. "It's where my father's sword is hidden away. I don't know where it is or how to get to it but it must be what Naraku's after. He must know how powerful it is." Kagome squeezed his arm slightly in support and he tossed her a grateful look out of the corner of his eye. It was a relief to know she was there for him.

Lacking any further information on the subject, the newly formed group parted ways, Inuyasha taking Kagome back to the hut she had shared with him for several weeks now. He was amazed at the sensations having all his senses back gave him. The smell of the fields, the air, the trees, the animals, Kagome… Mostly he was enthralled by the scent and feel of Kagome walking beside him as they trekked toward the small cove they lived on. He could smell the sea in the air, much more pungently than he'd been able to in the past and the salt nearly made his nose burn. His eyesight was far more acute than he remembered, even on his nights as a hanyou. The aspects of daylight that he'd been missing out on for over fifty years… But nothing compared to Kagome's beauty, her scent, her warmth. Nothing affected him like she did. "Will you ever tell me everything?" Kagome asked somewhat suddenly, startling him from his silent memorization of her every feature. With an internal sigh Inuyasha glanced at the lovely young woman at his side. He had intended to tell her eventually but he just wasn't ready to tell her all about his past. So much of it was painful.

At the same time he wanted to share it all with her. She had the right to know. She was involved in the dangerous part of his life now and he had long since sworn to protect her. However he knew that his past would hurt her. He'd tried to explain to her before that she meant a lot to him but now that he had the use of his voice, he didn't know what to say to her. Nothing seemed enough to explain what she had done for him in the short time they had known one another. She had accepted him, cared for him, loved him… He knew as much from her actions and the way she looked at him. It was there clearly in her bright brown eyes for anyone, including him, to see. "Yes. Just… Not here Kagome," he murmured, taking her hand in his and leading her back to the hut on the cove. Once inside he watched her bustle about, making tea and a light meal for the two of them. She obviously needed something to occupy her mind for a bit. Her nervousness was rolling off her in waves, nearly clogging his nose in its intensity. Meanwhile the half-demon was contemplating what to tell her.

"It was a long time ago Kagome," he told her when she finally sat still long enough for him to tell her anything. She'd set the food and tea in front of him and he'd encouraged her to sit as well. At first she wouldn't look at him and it hurt to know she was so afraid to hear about his past. Hadn't he proved to her in the last couple of days that he cared a good deal for her? "I met her after I had been alone for nearly ten years. She was nice to me, she didn't throw things at me or curse at me for existing. Even though she was a miko." Inuyasha felt himself fondly remembering his early days with Kikyo and a sad sort of smile came to his lips. "She let me live near her, for a while anyway, but I was too uncomfortable being near the village so I usually left to stay in the forest." His memories turned a little more sour. "She was the protector of this jewel, the Shikon no Tama. She had obligations and I had originally looked for her to steal it. But she eventually, after a year or so, offered me an alternative. Use the jewel and become human, live the rest of a human life. We never talked about it but it was assumed I would stay with her as husband and wife." At his words Kagome stiffened considerably, turning her face completely away. He could smell her pain and it made his heart clench. She knew how it ended, how could she be so hurt by the story she'd asked for him to tell?

Kagome sucked in a breath and let it out shakily. "And you agreed?" she asked in a soft voice. She couldn't look at him right now. She felt numb, wanting to cry and yet desperately holding it in so that she wouldn't make a fool of herself. He murmured a gentle "yes" then tried to explain himself. But Kagome wasn't ready to hear it. "It's ok Inuyasha. I understand. I'm sure you would have been very…"

"Grrr, you're not listening. Who's telling the story here Kagome?" Inuyasha snarled at her, slapping his hands down on the table and making the dishes rattle. Kagome flinched away from him and he instantly settled down, not willing to scare her any more than he had already. Her somewhat tentative trust in him probably wouldn't hold through another one of his tantrums. She let out a shuddering breath and he sighed in response. "It didn't work out Kagome. It doesn't matter if I wanted it or not because we ended up being tricked, betraying one another. She thought I'd… That I'd found another woman and she cursed me. She used the jewel and bound it to my youki until it was contained within me. That pearl I was talking about, the one that holds Tetsusaiga, it was trapped within the Shikon no Tama and it somehow disappeared. My guess is it's absorbed into my body somewhere." Kagome had sunk into herself a little, hunched over as she faced away from the table. He could see that she was pulling away from him, trying to shield herself from his words. "She cursed me to live my life, my normal lifetime, as a human because she thought I had changed my mind on her. I lived like that for fifty years. Now I've met you and…"

Kagome heard him trail off and couldn't help her curiosity. "And what?" she asked breathlessly.

"You lifted my curse Kagome, isn't that enough?" She knew that but it was difficult to understand what that meant exactly with such doubt plaguing her mind. Did it only mean that she had purified the curse from him, being a miko and all? Was it the fact that she loved him with all her heart? Or did it require that he love her in return? "She told me the only way it would lift is if I…" He stood abruptly, agitatedly pacing the floor near the fire pit. "I had to fall in love Kagome," he murmured, keeping his eyes averted. "There were no promises that whoever she was would love me in return. Kikyo wanted me to suffer, to love a woman who wouldn't love me for who I was. Because she believed I hadn't loved her the way she wanted me to."

A soft rustling made it obvious that Kagome was moving. Part of him was sure it was away from him so he was surprised when he felt her hand gently resting on his back, her delicate fingers flexing against the tense muscles there. "But what if that's not it? What if it's only because I'm a miko too and I somehow… I don't know Inuyasha…" He stiffened. Did she not love him like he'd thought? He could have sworn he saw it in her eyes, in her smile and felt it in her lips when he kissed her. "I know I asked you to tell me but I didn't want to cause you pain."

Inuyasha did then what he couldn't remember ever having done in his entire life. He stayed and faced his pain and fear. There was nothing left in his life but this young woman to live for anymore and maybe she didn't love him now but he felt that she could grow to love him someday. "Kagome," he whispered, drawing her to him in a gentle embrace. Her arms slipped around his waist and she held herself to him tightly. "Let me stay. Let me protect you. You don't have to l-love me…"

Kagome laughed softly, interrupting his speech. "I do love you, you idiot," she sighed, pressing her face into his chest in slight embarrassment. Inuyasha had admitted, or as close to admitting that he might ever get, that he loved her but it was still scary to admit to her own feelings. The young widow closed her eyes as she felt his fingers gently raise her face. His lips fell to hers and softly kissed her. His thoughts were more clear in that one short kiss than in any spoken words, signed meanings or gestures he'd shown in the past weeks. 'I love you,' his lips seemed to say, 'I adore you, possess you. You own my soul, my heart.' She was meant to be with Inuyasha. She could feel it thrumming throughout her entire being. Where everything with Koga had felt wrong, everything with Inuyasha felt perfect. The way he looked at her, the way he touched her, the way he kissed her… Kagome realized that Koga being a demon had very little to do with her discomfort with him because Inuyasha was hanyou and it didn't seem to cause any kind of problem. Their souls seemed to resonate with one another, a new and somewhat scary feeling. To trust someone so completely, to love someone like that… Kagome smiled as Inuyasha slowly pulled away from her lips.

"Kagome," he whispered. She didn't seem to need to hear anything more. Even the way he said her name made his feelings very clear. Standing on her tip-toes, the young woman brought her lips back to his. Inuyasha sighed roughly through his nose, dragging her back against him with his arms around her waist. His heart swelled with feeling, emotions he'd never had before bowling him over. "Kagome…" Her name left his lips in a whimpered plea. So much had suddenly changed for him and it was more than a little frightening. What if he lost her? What if she changed her mind? What if something happened to him, who would protect her? But Kagome seemed to understand his fear, soothing it with another kiss, drawing him into a swirling eddy of emotion.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Look forward to at least a few more updates in the next couple months on this and my other stories! I'm not going to demand reviews, that's silly, but they are encouraging... 


	6. Bells

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I lost track of this story for a while, got really busy and just didn't post the chapter I'd written. I'm back in school again and taking a full load so it's been crazy around here. I was also out of commission for a few months. I got hit by a car riding my bike this summer and it made things really tough for a while. Luckily I wasn't too seriously injured, but I know I was REALLY lucky. So lesson is, don't trust cars to stop for you even if you have the right of way, always wear a helmet and... walking might be safer and it's good exercise too!

On to the new chapter!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stomped her foot in frustration, looking around the yard for the hanyou. He was nowhere in sight and she was becoming more irritated by the minute. Walking a few steps into the meager garden she'd begun a few weeks before, Kagome peered out into the misty dusk near the water. "Inuyasha?" she wondered aloud, hearing sloshing louder than that of the usual waves washing onto the shore. A few steps closer allowed her to see around the small section of trees that protected the house from the driving winds and storms of the sea. Kagome's eyes widened as she was met with the vision of a nearly naked hanyou rising out of the froth the waves kicked up, turning herself around abruptly and blushing to the roots of her hair. Her heart was racing and she pressed a hand to it in hopes of slowing it down to a more normal rate. With the sound of shuffling sand, Kagome realized that Inuyasha was coming up behind her and scrunched her eyes closed so as not to see anything inappropriate. A warmth flooded her as she felt the distinct sensation of his youki surrounding her. The closer he stood, the stronger the feeling and Kagome was quite sure he had to be standing close enough that she could easily lean back into his chest.

"Kagome?" he breathed somewhere near her ear. A soft shiver ran down her spine in response and she almost unwillingly leaned back into his strong chest. He was still damp from the water but she found she didn't mind, especially when his arms came around her waist to gently hold her. "I was fishing," he supplied when she said nothing in response to his questioning tone, "I didn't catch much but it will last us the next few days." Kagome nodded softly, closing her eyes as she sunk back into his embrace more comfortably. Having been separated from her family for a few months now Kagome missed the closeness and affection that they regularly had at the shrine. She was just now beginning to truly receive such attention from Inuyasha and she was reveling in every moment of it. He made her feel warm all over and so completely… loved.

She was so small in his arms. He felt like he could crush her without trying and the thought scared him a little. Kagome wasn't fragile but she was only human and with him now a hanyou again, he feared he might hurt her with his newfound strength. At the same time he couldn't keep himself away from her. She was everything to him now. Kagome's gentle heart had opened him to a whole new world of affection and trust, a world he would fight the very hounds of hell to stay a part of. Small hands shook as they softly traced his arms in what Kagome seemed to think was an enticing manner. She wasn't far off. Inuyasha felt her fingers trace his own until he could tangle his much bigger clawed ones with her far more delicate digits. "Inuyasha," she breathed on a sigh, her chest rising and falling against his arms. The silver-haired hanyou could tell she wanted to ask him something but didn't know how to say the words. He had a good idea of what she might want but again his fear of hurting her rose to the surface, nearly driving him away from her. Unsure how, he found his lips softly touching the shell of her ear.

"Kagome," he sighed, taking in her scent and trying not to drown in it. Not that he didn't want to, because he most certainly did, but he wasn't sure how his body would react. There was very little he could do, he imagined, to stop himself if he finally allowed his control to give in to Kagome and her sweet touches. 'But what would be so wrong about giving in?' he wondered as his lips trailed softly down the column of her throat. She tasted wonderful and the sounds of her gasps and sighs made his heart race just a little. The gentle brush of her clothing against his naked skin made him shiver slightly, his arms tightening around her waist to keep her close as she took a step forward. Afraid she was trying to escape him, it took the hanyou a moment or two to realize she was trying to draw him toward the house. A deep growl rolled in his throat and Inuyasha swung Kagome up into his arms before carrying her inside and shutting the door behind them with his foot. Her face was buried in his shoulder, her warm breath fluttering nervously over his damp skin. "Kagome," he purred into her hair, kissing her temple. At his instigation she lifted her face, allowing him to capture her lips in a soft kiss. After a moment he pulled away, desperate to continue but unsure of how to do so without frightening or hurting the beautiful woman in his arms.

"Let's rinse the salt and sand off you. It's kind of gritty," Kagome whispered shyly, slipping to the floor as Inuyasha's arms went nearly slack in surprise. Leading him over to the basin of water they kept inside for when it was unwise to venture to the river to bathe, Kagome lifted the soft cloth and gently began washing his bare torso. A deep blush suffused her cheeks and her brown eyes remained lowered to his sternum. The hanyou chuckled softly at her innocent reaction despite his own flush. Needless to say he quit laughing when the edge of the cloth caught his nipple, forcing a gasp from between his lips. "Did... Did I hurt you?" Kagome questioned him in a timid voice. The hanyou shook his head rapidly, denying her fear as he took her hand in his. He brought the cloth back to his chest as encouragement and the young woman smiled faintly.

Every touch was amazing to him. The gentleness she didn't even realize she treated him with. For so long all he'd ever known was pain when someone touched him and to have Kagome carefully cleaning him made a thrill travel up and down his spine. This was more than the contented heat that usually filled them both when they touched. This was that and something more, something deeper... Biting his lip in contemplation, Inuyasha watched Kagome's bowed head for a moment. She smelled delicious and part of him wanted desperately to know where exactly the scent that made up Kagome came from. Granted it was all of her, her hair, the scent of her skin, the soap she used... But the deepest part of her, the very core of her being... what made her smell so heavenly? Inuyasha, with faintly shaking hands, slowly began massaging Kagome's shoulders. He didn't realize he was doing it, but he found where her kimono was loosest and started to slip it off of her. She didn't protest, simply continued to wash him, moving to his back and letting the water run down until it was clear his shortened pants would have to be removed if she wanted all the grit gone.

Neither one was particularly brave enough to simply tug off the other's clothing. Kagome wasn't so sure now that she was completely ready for this change in their relationship but she wanted to be. Inuyasha had never tried to rush her like Koga had and because of that she knew he respected her. That alone made her love him even more. At the same time she knew he was new to this as well and she didn't want to hurry him either. What if he... what if he got rough in his excitement like she'd heard women in her old village talk about? Young men were often excitable, she'd been told, especially with their first time. The bravery was almost always a front because they were usually more nervous than the girl. Kagome didn't think Inuyasha would hurt her, certainly not intentionally, but it had been so painful with Koga... "Kagome?"

Her fear was beginning to make him physically ill. What the hell had her so terrified? The hanyou couldn't believe that she was suddenly so afraid of him but maybe... "I just..." Kagome breathed deeply a few times, "It hurt before," she whispered, leaning her forehead against the middle of his back. "I'm frightened. Not of you," she pressed when he stiffened, "It just didn't feel right." Inuyasha turned slowly, searching her eyes to see if she was telling him the truth. Her brown depths stared back at him, love, anxiety and a plea for understanding swimming in them.

"He hurt you, I would never hurt you," he said softly, reaching up a large hand to touch her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. Kagome was too embarrassed to say anything more about the subject and Inuyasha wasn't sure he wanted the details. All he knew was that while Kagome's deceased husband had indeed stolen her purity, he'd left no physical mark or scent upon her. She didn't smell like Koga's mate and he knew she didn't love the dead ookami. To him, that was all that mattered. "Nothing has to happen now," he told her to comfort her, "or ever if you don't want it to. It's up to you, Kagome." Kagome opened her eyes and smiled gratefully up at him. With a soft sigh she leaned up and kissed him, sealing his words in a promise that they both intended to keep.

The next morning the two ventured up to the temple in search of Miroku. The monk was outside, standing against the inside of the wall and watching Sango practice with her weapon. She had amazing control with the huge bone weapon and Kagome envied the strength she must have. 'If I had strength like hers Koga never would have...' But Kagome couldn't finish her thought, Inuyasha tugging her along behind him toward where the monk was standing. He didn't acknowledge the pair at first, obviously still enthralled in Sango's form as he was, but Miroku's gaze shifted to them when Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly in a clearly teasing manner. Kagome tried not to laugh, hiding her smile behind her hand. Their friend seemed to have an avid fascination with the young warrior woman and though neither one had doubted it before, seeing it in full swing was amusing to say the least. "Ah, Inuyasha, Kagome-sama. Good to see you. You both look well," he commented, redirecting their knowing looks with one of his own. Both the inuhanyou and young widow blushed faintly, unable to hide their flushed cheeks.

"We actually had a favor to ask you Miroku-sama," Kagome spoke up from behind Inuyasha where she had previously been attempting to cover her embarrassment.

"This humble monk is ever at your service." Inuyasha snorted impolitely. "What is it you needed?" Miroku inquired, shooting the silver-haired man a somewhat dirty look. Inuyasha returned the glare and the two were only distracted by the soft "ahem" Kagome let out when it was clear to her they were no longer paying attention. "Yes?"

Kagome took a deep breath as she discreetly clung to Inuyasha's hand a little more tightly. He squeezed in return and she felt a little braver for it. "Miroku-sama, we uh... Well you see we..." Kagome bit her lower lip in faint fear. What if he said no? Inuyasha was not a man of any fortune to speak of and obviously no reputation. She had no consent from her family and there was no way she was willing to search out Koga's to give her permission...

"What the wench means to say is we want you to do the mating ceremony thing you do. The..." Inuyasha stumbled over his words a moment, having forgotten the human term for the thing he was talking about. "A wedding," he finally got out.

Miroku was staring at the two of them in astonishment. "A-A wedding? You want me to marry the two of you?" he asked, still clearly startled. Sango had trailed over to see what the fuss was all about by this point and was also staring wonderingly at the pair. Kagome was watching the monk's face with a fearful hope and Inuyasha was scowling at him. The demon slayer wasn't sure if he didn't want to get married to Kagome or if he was just showing a similar nervousness in his own way. She was betting on the latter. "But... but you're a widow Kagome-sama... You..." But he couldn't think of a reason why she couldn't. Granted her new family would have to give some kind of consent but with Naraku as the heir apparent he was willing to let that pass. Her own family was terribly far away... "Should you not seek out the approval of your family Kagome-sama? Surely they should know the man you are about to wed!" Miroku cried, feeling that something should be done to postpone the two from making a rash decision.

Kagome had begun shaking her head almost immediately. "I want to tell them but I can't yet in case someone else finds out Koga is dead. They'll meet Inuyasha soon, just not yet." Her eyes pleaded with the monk for him to grant her this request, to grant it to both of them. Inuyasha's gold eyes stared into his face, searching for the reason behind his protestations. "We've discussed this. With the two of us living in the same house and feeling the way we do," she said, blushing fiercely, "it's best for us to marry and keep anyone from making unfair accusations."

There was logic behind her statement, Miroku just wasn't sure it was the right logic. The pair hardly knew one another. Granted they had spent a lot of time alone in the months since Kagome had arrived but Inuyasha had been mute for the majority of them. What the monk didn't know and probably wouldn't understand was the actual volume of communication that had been going on. No one would have heard it and very few had seen it, but the pair had come to learn a great deal about one another without the use of spoken word.

"Is there nothing I can say to convince you to wait even a little longer?" Miroku begged futilely.

Inuyasha gave the monk an angered look and he finally allowed himself to drop his resistance. The houshi would marry them the following day, the extra day needed for his preparations and the pair, extremely unwillingly, agreed to stay apart for the rest of the day and through the night until the ceremony at dawn. Kagome, for her protection, stayed at the temple while Inuyasha made his way through the field alone to her home... their home. 'Tomorrow it will be ours,' he thought firmly as he rounded the copse of trees that shaded the cove from the road. He sniffed to make sure it was clear of enemies, smelled nothing and so made his way into the house. Everything was as it should be but for some reason the hanyou felt uneasy. Something wasn't right. He could feel a heavy weight on his chest, like when he'd caught some human disease a few years back and had been laid up in the temple under Miroku's watchful eye for nearly a week. Suddenly he realized it was the pressure of his demon blood, so long repressed and now fighting its way to the forefront

At first it was faint, then the howling of his blood reached his brain. 'Too far away from Mate!' it cried. How it formed words he could understand in his head, Inuyasha had no idea, but he wasn't in disagreement. He'd been loathe to leave her in the first place and now that he had a backing excuse, he gathered the things he'd need as well as those things Kagome had requested he bring to her and hurried out of the house. Using his hanyou speed to his advantage, he was there within a few minutes. Miroku wouldn't let him see her, but just being within smelling range of Kagome made him feel worlds better. He knew she was safe, nervous about the coming morning, but still in one piece and healthy. In the right part of the main room he could even hear her moving about and breathing, his ears twitching as he listened intently for anything she might say to the monk or demon slayer.

With his blood at a more sedate level, Inuyasha was actually able to relax and think about what was happening to him. His life had so suddenly changed that he'd hardly taken the time to think about it. Kagome's arrival in the village had been more than unexpected. No one new had moved near the seaside village for years. Inuyasha, despite how they obviously felt about him, knew all the villagers by face and name, their children, dead husbands or wives, even some of their pets. All he'd really been able to do for years was listen and take in information. Not that he'd focused on it much when it wasn't necessary, but when the time was right, he knew how to use it. Kagome was completely unlike anyone in the village. Her mind was open, her heart kind and her smile bright.

For the first time in his life, Inuyasha felt truly happy. Not the tentative feeling he'd had with Kikyo before it had all fallen apart, but a true, deep sense of security and happiness that made his nose tickle with excitement. 'Kagome will be mine tomorrow.' The thought swelled in him until he couldn't help the tiny smile that lit his mouth. After speculating on the following morning's proceedings for a little while, the hanyou finally allowed his pervading contentment drop him into sleep with the sound of Kagome's breathing just on the other side of the wall.

As the sun peeked just above the edge of the ocean, the occupants of the temple were already moving about in their rooms. Miroku had lent Inuyasha a more respectable set of clothes to wear, a gift from the headman of another nearby village. They had never been worn, as the young monk had no need of them and they were slightly too big for him anyway. Luckily, they were a fairly good fit for the hanyou, though he thought it likely he would have had the same problem as Miroku were he still human. Kagome had made sure that the dress she wore was not the one she wore to her last wedding, instead choosing one that she'd worn to a spring festival several years back and had kept in case such an occasion rose again. If there was ever an occasion she'd thought to keep it for, this hadn't been it, but she was definitely glad she had.

"You're excited." Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the woman helping her dress. She smiled and nodded. "That's good. You both looked so nervous yesterday," Sango murmured around a hairpin, trying to hold Kagome's lengthy hair up, twist it and talk all at the same time. The young bride raised one hand to hold the twist in place while the other young woman pinned it. "Thank you. You look wonderful," she said with a little pride. Kagome flushed at the praise.

"Thank you for helping me. My... my mother did it the last time." Kagome's smile fell a little, remembering that her family would not be here to witness this wedding. Her mother's face had been strained when she helped Kagome dress for her wedding and the young woman really wished her mother could see how truly happy she was to be marrying Inuyasha, to wipe the memory of that look from her mind.

Sango saw that her new friend was remembering her first wedding, obviously not a happy occasion by the look on her face. "Kagome-chan? You'll get to see them again," she whispered, looking down at her hands where she still gripped several hairpins. She didn't look up when Kagome turned fully to face her. "Don't give up hope, alright? Inuyasha will find a way for you to see them, I'm sure of it. Miroku seems certain." At the soft sob that left her companion's lips, Sango finally lifted her eyes and let a sad little smile twist her mouth. "No crying now. You're getting married!" Her change of attitude seemed to help Kagome considerably and the two spent some time bringing proper color back to her face. "Don't want you to look all blotchy for your big moment, do we?" Kagome laughed and allowed Sango to fluff the skirt on her dress then adjust the flowers that they had placed in her hair.

Sango was right. Today was a truly happy occasion. She was determined not to cry anymore. With her dress perfect, her hair looking wonderful and her face back to a normal shade, Kagome was ready. She was getting married... again. This time was the right one though, she could feel it from her head to her toes. "I'm getting married," she whispered to herself to make it real. A huge smile lit her face and Sango led her out of the room and into the main sanctuary of the temple.


	7. Breathe

Gadzooks! (Um, best exclamation ever, btw) It's been a long time for an update on this. Sorry about that everyone! Staring at a computer screen for work eight hours a day doesn't make me too keen to do it at home. Here is the next installment. Be warned, if you have read the book (The Raging Quiet by Sherryl Jordan) to which this story was vaguely sticking before, this is where it has definitely split. Kagome and Inuyasha have a different path than that of Marnie and Raven. I hope that as a fanfiction, people can understand and appreciate the divergence. On that note, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Blah blah, I don't own anything. My car is barely mine let alone the wonderful works of fiction from whence my ideas have come. The divergent plot line is mine I suppose, but that's about it.

* * *

Kagome froze as soon as she and Sango walked through the door. Inuyasha stood near the entrance, looking out into the morning light. The rising sun caught his hair, reflecting golden light in his silver mane. His ears seemed to notice her first, turning toward her before he fully turned his head to look at her. His eyes betrayed his wonder. He stood up straighter, the dress robes looking much better on him than Kagome would have expected. "Kagome..." She took another step forward and he mirrored her.

Before the two reached one another, Miroku stepped between them, a slight grin on his face. "Now, now. We have to actually perform the ceremony before you two..."

"Monk," Inuyasha growled. His cheeks were slightly pinked, making it quite clear he'd known what Miroku was going to say. Miroku chuckled and led the two of them up to the shrine, helping Kagome kneel beside Inuyasha when they reached it. The couple struggled not to fidget as the monk began the ceremony, opening with a prayer to quiet the spirit of Kagome's dead husband, more a precaution than anything. Despite knowing the wolf would not be coming back, that the monk had dispersed his ashes as well as anything that remained of his aura, Inuyasha felt better after the prayer. Any extra protection against anything taking his Kagome away from him was fine by him.

Miroku began the cleansing part of the ceremony. The solemnity of the occasion was slightly oppressive, but the four people in the temple soon realized Miroku's chanting was not causing the feeling. The sound of pounding feet and the murmur of angry voices reached Inuyasha's ears first. He tried to ignore it, but when Sango's head tilted next, her eyes directed toward the town, he knew he hadn't been imagining it. "Finish quickly Houshi-sama," she whispered. Kagome looked up, unsure what was going on.

Catching on, the monk skipped the more traditional, strictly ceremonial parts of the marriage service to get to the good part. When both Kagome and Inuyasha had agreed to be united, to protect and care for one another, he asked them to join hands. "May you live long lives together, love and protect each other and raise beautiful children together," he murmured, smiling slightly at the blushes on their cheeks. Resting his hand over their joined hands, he gave his final blessing. The faint glow that emanated from the couple's hands was missed by all, as the sound of the growing mob had become too loud to ignore, fists pounding on the wall that surrounded the temple.

"Stay here," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, leaning forward to gently nuzzle her ear and squeeze her hand. She nodded, but her breath caught in her throat at the thought that something might happen to him. "I'll be fine." He smirked at her, nodding to the slayer and heading toward the front of the temple.

"Miroku-sama, why have they come here?"

The monk sighed, taking his staff and motioning for Kagome to follow him. He led her into the deeper parts of the temple, to his own room. "I fear that your wedding day will not be the day of joy you hoped for Kagome-sama. I have no doubt that Naraku has been watching us all and he has likely alerted the townspeople to the fact of your marriage to Inuyasha. They are small-minded people..." A roar made them both freeze. "Stay here Kagome-sama. You will be safe here, if nowhere else. I have to keep Inuyasha from harming any of the villagers." He made his way back to the door. He paused, almost as an afterthought, "The path to enlightenment has many doors, Kagome-sama. Never feel trapped in your path." Kagome couldn't understand why he was giving her advice at a time like this!

When she moved to protest, Miroku glanced meaningfully toward a chest in the corner. Kagome bit her lip, but made no gesture to acknowledge his hint. He turned quickly and left, shutting the door tightly behind him. Kagome felt the weight of her seclusion acutely, pulling her knees up to her chest as she sat on Miroku's futon. Why was it the kami did not wish her to be happy? A moment so wonderful, the day she had finally become united to someone of her own choosing, the man she loved and loved her in return, was quickly spinning out of control.

Another roar, from the crowd this time made her flinch. Things were clearly not going well outside. Why was she sitting around here, hoping everything would work itself out? Clearly standing by and hoping had done her no good before. But how to help... Glancing around, she gave the chest Miroku had indicated another look. It seemed ordinary enough. Lifting herself off of the futon, she stepped toward it. The lid was heavy, but once she got it open, she realized exactly why Miroku had wanted it open. A pair of dark blue hakama and a matching haori lay folded beside a twin set in bright red. Something about the red clothing felt familiar, as though she'd felt it before. The fabric was nothing she'd ever seen before, some sort of animal fur she wasn't familiar with. Touching the collar of the red haori brought on a strange sensation of tingling... much the way it felt when Inuyasha touched her. "These are his," she whispered. Looking then at the other set, she was curious to know who they belonged to. They were made of the same material and smaller than Inuyasha's. Made for a woman more than likely. She tried not to allow doubt into her heart. A small scroll lay underneath both sets of clothing and she pulled it out, feeling guilty but needing to know.

"_My darling boy_," was clearly not the beginning she had anticipated. "_I do not know what our future holds, and your future once I am gone is even less certain. Your father had these made for you to protect you... and one day your mate as well. Once you find her, and I know you will, protect her with all that you are. Knowing you as I do, she will do the same for you._" Kagome smiled a little to herself. So even that young his protective and loyal nature was evident. "_Someday you will find yourself in the situation that your father and I did and you will face it with strength and the love of your mate at your side. Your children will be beautiful. I am only sorry that I will not see their faces. Live an even more wonderful life than the one you have given me. Your loving mother._"

Kagome carefully put the scroll away before slowly pulling the blue set of clothing from the chest. The familiar tingling that she had experienced from the red set was fainter, but still there. Contemplating them for a moment, Kagome finally released the breath she'd been holding and moved to put them on. The hakama were softer on the inside than she had expected, but she could feel the innate strength of the material. She left her yukata on and slipped the haori over herself, tucking it into the hakama before tying off the whole ensemble. She felt braver, stronger, more sure of her own powers as well as her connection with Inuyasha.

The faint smell of something musty made her look down. She could have sworn the clothing was stored properly. A small hole, barely large enough for a little finger, was cut in the top right corner of the bottom of the chest. Kagome, unable to curb her curiosity, pressed her fingertip to the hole and felt a slightly chill breeze. There was something underneath. Pulling Inuyasha's clothing from the chest and placing the scroll inside her own, she dug her finger into the hole and pulled up the false floor of the chest. There was a dark hole. An escape route?

The roar of the crowd outside rose in volume and she heard footsteps roaring into the temple. Panicking, Kagome scooped up everything, including her wedding dress, and ducked into the hole. It wasn't too far to the bottom but it was dark. Closing the chest lid made it darker still and she placed the false bottom quickly and carefully. Kagome tried to calm her breathing and stay as still as possible. The door flew open and frantic footsteps echoed in the room. She heard a sharp growl and she held her breath, not wanting to risk being heard by whoever... whatever was above. The door closed more quietly and she waited, eyes wide and watching above her. "Kagome?" The whispered voice was hard to distinguish. "Kagome, I know you're still in here. Where are you?" Inuyasha? Kagome struggled not to leap up and reveal herself. It might not be him. "I know you're scared. The villagers aren't giving up, but I can get you out of here." His voice was near the wardrobe, clearly looking for her.

She heard the lid of the chest open and the tiny pinprick of light from the hole in the false bottom glared into her dark hiding place. She was caught no matter if it was her husband or not.

"Stay in there. I'll come down once I get the others," the voice muttered just above her.

Kagome breathed deeply. So it was him. He knew she was there and he would come back for her. "Inuyasha, wait," she breathed. She heard him pause. He lifted just the corner of the false bottom and she saw his brilliant golden eyes take her in. She held out his clothing. "They're yours. Wear them. They'll protect you better, won't they?" His gaze studied the clothing for a moment before recognition seemed to light them.

"My fire rat. I forgot Miroku was storing them for me." His hand reached for her as well as the red fabric, a comforting vibration of sensation running up the length of her arm at his touch. "It's good to see you in those," he said softly. "Stay hidden." She nodded resolutely as the darkness engulfed her again. Kneeling down to wait, Kagome pressed a hand to her heart. For a moment she had been terrified that Naraku had made it into the temple somehow and had found her. As her heart stopped racing, Kagome rest her other hand against the wall to help herself up. The rock crumbled under her fingers revealing a compartment of some kind.

Curious, but fearful of what she could have uncovered by accident, Kagome gently infused her fingertips with her power. It was difficult at first, as she'd never really done it. But she managed. At least she would be protected from anything demonic she might encounter. Instead a long sturdy piece of wood met her hand, wedged into the crevasse she'd uncovered. As soon as her fingers met it she felt a soft zing of familiarity, of greeting, in a way very similar to how it felt when Inuyasha touched her.

An unstrung bow, likely from age. Kagome could only feel the smooth wood and the length of it in the dark, but the shape made it pretty clear. She was afraid to dig further to see if there were perhaps a quiver or arrows in there as well so she continued to manually study the weapon in her hands. It felt more familiar the more she touched it, an odd sensation as she had never held a bow in her life. Other than to clean out the weapons storage in the big house back in her village, Kagome had rarely even seen one. But she was starting to feel like the bow was a long-lost possession that she was all too happy to find again.

The shuffle of feet above her made her freeze, holding the bow out in front of her in a protective gesture. The lid on the chest was lifted, the bottom removed and Sango slipped through the opening quickly. She was followed by the men, forcing Kagome to back up. "You're alright," she breathed to them, smiling in greeting despite knowing the humans couldn't see her in the dark. They both touched her shoulder in response, Miroku whispering that he would take the lead to get them out. Inuyasha pull the lid closed, the false bottom into place, and took up the rear. Kagome eagerly gripped onto Sango's clothing where she indicated, feeling the warmth of her husband at her back.

"You alright?" he murmured to her as they trudged, bent at an angle, through the pitch dark tunnels. She made a small grunt to reassure him, concentrating on the floor under her feet. The tunnels were mostly intact, but the occasional loose rock had fallen, making one or more of them stumble. "Tunnel comes out on the cove. Monk keeps a boat there," Inuyasha told her as they came to a stop. The entrance was hidden with brush and small boulders. Inuyasha wiggled his way past them all to help Miroku move the large stones, sniffing carefully and listening for anyone that might notice their escape. Indicating that there wasn't anyone to worry about, he pushed several of the larger rocks out of the way and went out first.

Kagome saw the light of the sun shine in his hair, the bright red of his haori and hakama making her sigh in relief. He'd exchanged them for his wedding attire. Further protection against anything that might try to hurt him. Kagome followed Sango out slowly as the men stood guard around the entrance. Sango went to the boat pulled aground and tethered to a post. She efficiently readied it for hitting the water, getting help from Kagome to push it closer. Inuyasha and Miroku hid the tunnel entrance again while they got into the boat. Miroku was the next to join them, staff poised to push them out into the water. "Inuyasha, quickly." The hanyou hesitated only a moment longer before leaping to the side of the boat, helping the monk shove off. He hopped in at the last moment, eyes and ears still trained on the shoreline.

When they were far enough out to see it, Kagome saw that her little cottage was on fire. She almost bolted to her feet, stopped by Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder. "My house," she whimpered. Everything she had owned, all she had brought with her from her family, was in that house. Inuyasha tucked her into his embrace, holding her close as she cried.

"It's gonna be alright Kagome. I got you, I got you," he murmured into her hair, rocking her along with the boat. The monk and slayer took the first turn rowing, looking on their friend with sad eyes. Their wedding day had been ruined. The villagers were clearly under the control of Naraku in some way or another and he had used the mob to drive them out. Whatever Naraku had hoped to find without their interference, Inuyasha wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't find it. That meant he would come looking for them again.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed that! Please leave a review if you should so choose. I love hearing what you guys think of the stories. Thank you to those who have added the story to their alerts even though I haven't updated a chapter in approximately a century...


End file.
